


tip 143 (for ∞ seconds of love)

by minlouvre



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Camboy Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Camgirl Reader, Comedy, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minlouvre/pseuds/minlouvre
Summary: Even though he is everything you find attractive in a man, your friend and co-worker Jung Hoseok is just exactly that - a friend and co-worker. For some reason, you have never found yourself attracted to him even though all the girls and guys around you go absolutely crazy for him.But that all changes for you one night while scrolling throughHeart2Heart, a sex live cam website...





	1. Chapter 1

“Y/N, you’re a girl, right?”

 

At the question, you stop counting the change inside the till in front of you to lift your gaze up at the boy who slid up by your side. Your brows quirk up at him in slight annoyance because now you have to recount all the dimes again, but Taehyung does not notice because he was too busy staring straight ahead at the small crowd of five huddled by the door of the juice shop you both work at. Starting from one, you count again with a sigh, answering him as well, “Last time I checked, yeah.”

 

“Oh, right,” Taehyung acknowledges you for a fraction of a second before his envious gaze returns to where it previously was – to Jung Hoseok, another co-worker of yours, surrounded by a group of very giggly college girls, one of whom that Taehyung has an infatuation with. “So can you explain to me why Hoseok seems to get all the girls when Jungkook is the most well built out of all the guys that work here…” Hearing his name, Jungkook turns off the tap and joins the two of you - abandoning the dirty plastic blenders still in the sink - just as Taehyung adds, “And I’m the most good-looking one?”

 

You and Jungkook burst out laughing at that. It was the funniest joke Taehyung has ever uttered in the two years that you’ve known him that you weren’t even mad that you lost your count again. You close the cash register, knowing you won’t be able to do your job right now.

 

“ _Nah_ … I think Jin takes that title,” Jungkook corrects him. You agree with Jungkook – Jin, the newest hire, is definitely the most good-looking guy you work with. Hell, he is probably the most good-looking guy you’ve ever seen. _Ever_.

 

Taehyung frowns deeply, but he knows he can’t argue back. “Okay, yeah, sure, whatever… Up until three months ago, I was the most good-looking one--”

 

“That’s subjective,” you cut him off, placing your hands on either side of Jungkook’s chubby cheeks. “I personally think Jungkookie is the second best looking.”

 

As Jungkook giggles, you flash Taehyung a cheeky smile while he sighs and rolls his eyes. “Can you just answer my question?”

 

It takes you a while to remember his question after all the unnecessary ‘facts’ he added. What was it again? Why does Hoseok seem to get all the girls? You think about it for a few seconds and realize the only answer you can give Taehyung is an exaggerated shrug because like him, you don’t fully understand the Jung Hoseok charm. Hoseok is pretty hot if you were being honest but so were a lot of the guys working with you. But somehow, he is the only that manages to get girls – and even guys – to return to the shop to coyly ask you or your other co-workers if he’s working that day, if he’s around, if he’s single, or if they’re bold enough, giving you their phone number written on a slip of paper to give Hoseok.

 

It’s not like Hoseok is overtly flirtatious either. Watching him now, he treats the girls around him like how he treats you or Jungkook or Taehyung or anyone he has ever interacted with – just chill banter, easy laughter, and a slow, lazy grin gracing his sun-kissed face.

 

Maybe that’s his appeal? He’s so easy-going that there’s this calm infectious feeling when you’re around him. Plus, he’s a great listener – he hangs onto every word that’s being said to him like it’s the most fascinating thing that he has heard in the history of his 23 years of living. He also makes for a good conversation. Always asking questions that causes people to think really hard and wonder what’s going on in that mind of his…

 

It’s probably the weed - Hoseok’s a big stoner. Don’t a lot of girls like the stoner types? Especially in this part of the city that you work at. It’s near a University specializing in the Arts and in the hipster-ish area as well, so…   

 

But that’s just a theory you’ve made up on the spot. Maybe it’s something else.

 

“Hoseok just has something about him, I guess,” Jungkook answers for you. “I think Y/N’s the only girl that has never showed interest in him, so I don’t know why you bother asking her. When Doyeon comes in for her shift tomorrow, you should ask her instead.”

 

“True,” you and Taehyung say at the same time, though he says it in a much more irritated manner, now that the girl he likes laughs and slaps her hand lightly on Hoseok’s shoulder.

 

With a slight frown, you tilt your head to the side as you trail your eyes over Hoseok’s figure. Taehyung might be inherently correct that Jungkook was the most fit out of the guys, but there’s something about the way Hoseok’s body is built that makes him a close second best. His toned arms were crossed over his chest, biceps shown off because of the loose white muscle tee he is wearing. He is also wearing those really ugly distressed jeans with paint splattered all over it (that you’ve told him many, many times to burn), yet his long legs wear them well (but not that _well_ \- you still want him to burn them).

 

Once again, you are reminded that Hoseok is really hot – even with that bright green backwards snapback he insist on wearing all the time (at least it shows off his cute little folded ears). So why don’t you find him attractive? He has your “type” written all over him, and yet you don’t feel anything for him…

 

Then in that moment, you flashback to the time around a year ago, when Hoseok, Taehyung, Jungkook and Jimin (a former employee but still a good friend to all of you) had a competition on who could make the most putrid smoothie in the world, and they made you, Doyeon, and Momo judge. Yeah, now you remember why you weren’t attracted to _any_ of them. Evil little shits. (Sure you didn’t have to drink the cottage cheese+tuna+olives+mango combo Hoseok made, but the boys promised they would cover the shift that you girls needed off to attend the Agust D secret concert. Did the disgusting taste of the “smoothie” linger in your mouth for a few weeks? Yup. Was it worth it? Hell _yeah_!)

 

Even though you don’t understand Hoseok’s appeal, you’re not complaining like Taehyung was. In fact, you’re all for it. The biggest reason for that was the envelopes and the empty jar in Namjoon’s grip as he enters the room from the back door that leads to the break room. He places the empty tip jar back to its rightful place on the ledge that also displayed the sizes of cups the store carries. The tip jar was usually filled to the brim by the end of the day – and it’s mostly because of Hoseok’s amazing people skills that dazzles the customers to drop their change or loose bills in the mason jar. Luckily, the tip is split amongst everyone working for the day, and thanks to Hoseok, you usually have $40 more dollars to spend whenever you have a shift with him.

 

“Hey, Hoseok!” the assistant manager calls out. As Hoseok and the girls turn towards him, Namjoon continues, “Time to say goodnight!”

 

Hoseok nods with a grin, uncrossing his arms to sit up from the table he had been slightly leaning on. The girls were still giggling as he ushers them out the door, and you hear a promise from the one with the long and flowing light orange hair named Sooyoung – the one Taehyung has a crush on – that they’ll be back soon. While you sympathetically pat Taehyung back as he sulks, Hoseok flips the sign from _Open_ to _Closed_ before making his way towards the rest of you.

 

Once he arrives, Namjoon begins to hand out the envelopes, stating with a big smile, “$47 each.” While everyone’s attention is already fixed inside each of their own envelopes like Gollum from The Lord of the Rings, he adds with a tired yawn, “Now let’s finish up so we can get out of here.”  

 

15 minutes later, once all of the tasks for closing were done, Jungkook appears in front of you, excitedly bouncing on the balls of his feet, while you were putting on the light cardigan you brought in case the fickle summer weather changed throughout the day. You ask him what’s up and he answers with, “We’re going to the ramen place down the street! Do you wanna come?”

 

“Sorry. Can’t,” was your immediate response without even thinking about it. When he frowns, eyes big and wide to play up the hurt look, you explain after a slight shrug of your shoulders, “My roommate’s out for the weekend so I’ll be taking advantage of that…”

 

Jungkook quirks an eyebrow up. “What could you be doing that’s possibly better than eating $5 king sized ramen?!”

 

“Hmm…” You purse your lips to the side pretending to think about it, then a sly grin spreads on your lips, “Spending some quality time with my vibrator, perhaps?”

 

The way Jungkook’s face reddens like a bright, ripe tomato in just a couple milliseconds was absolutely priceless. But it’s the way he starts sputtering out incoherent words that was the cherry on top. “You- I- vib- you- wha- hnng- you serious--!?”

 

In between your giggling and telling the poor boy you were joking, Hoseok comes over. He nudges your side with his elbow while his curious gaze is on Jungkook –  whose face was still frozen, looking traumatized (or turned on… it’s really hard to tell) -  and asks, “Why does he look constipated? What happened?”

 

“Nothing!” You answer, voice too chipper and so was the big dumb grin on your face that Hoseok raises an eyebrow skeptically. As you wrap your arm around Jungkook’s neck, you turn towards him and frown mockingly. “Jungkook’s just a bit upset that I can’t make it for ramen tonight. Right, Kookie?”

 

“Mmhmm!” Jungkook squeaks out, unable to look you in the eyes. He is clearly not upset because of the image that you had put in his head. You giggle again when you catch him stoically peek at you from the corner of his eyes before he clears his throat and turns to Hoseok instead, nervously babbling rapidly, “It really, really sucks she can’t come tonight – well, I don’t know, maybe she will, I hope she does, Y/N deserves it --- OH GOD! I mean she can’t _come_ \--- FOR RAMEN! WHAT I’M TRYING TO SAY IS: DO YOU WANT TO RAMEN WITH US?!”

 

Hoseok winces, popping his ears from how loud the younger boy was. “Dude, Jungkook!? Calm down!”

 

“Fuck, sorry!” Jungkook cries just as you unwrap your arm around him to double over laughing.

 

While Jungkook grabs Hoseok’s arm as he keeps apologizing profusely, you say through your laughter, “He’s just really excited about ramen!”

 

“Yeah! I can see that!” Hoseok exclaims, laughing along with you. He then turns his attention to the boy still saying sorry to him, “It’s alright, Jungkook! It’s okay! But I also can’t go out with you guys tonight.”   

 

“Ooooh! Hot date?” You ask, eyebrows rising teasingly.

 

“Yes,” Hoseok nods happily, “With _Isley_.”

 

That has Jungkook finally relaxing down to giggle and you to stick out your tongue with a gag. “Seriously? _Her_?”

 

“What’s wrong with Isley?! She’s my best girl!”

 

“Don’t you think it’s a bit weird that you named your bong… _And_ gave it a gender?! You weirdo!”

 

“What’s so weird about that? Isley deserves a name because she’s honestly… my _rock,”_ Hoseok sniffs dramatically, looking faraway as he thinks about his beloved bong. “She’s always there for me whenever I’m down, and she also picks me up when I’m blue-“

 

“Those are the same thing.”  
  
“- her curves are _so_ thick and _so_ beautiful. She’s absolutely gorgeous with her apple green accents. So sexy. And the way she just –“ Hoseok bites his fist and then sucks in a hiss. “Gets me so high… God –“ Hoseok shakes his head, smiling big. “I love her… And she’s probably the only girl I’ll _ever_ love!”

 

You roll your eyes, although deep down you are quite amused, you just weren’t letting it show like Jungkook was with his bunny-teeth smile wide as he looks between you and Hoseok. “Again… Weirdo.”

 

Hoseok shrugs, grinning as he returns to cool and chill Hoseok with the way he crosses his arms and steps a foot forward. “How about you? Do _you_ have a hot date tonight?”

 

“Yeah, I do. With my bed…” When you notice Jungkook go rigid again, you grin as you emphasize, “ _Sleeping_.”

 

Hoseok notices Jungkook too and rags jokingly, “Hey, get your head out of the gutter, man.”

 

As Jungkook mumbles another apology, Hoseok asks you with a tilt of his head at the back door of the shop, “Want a ride home?”

 

“Sure,” you smile at him as you hang your small red Supreme shoulder bag across your body. That catches Hoseok’s attention, reaching his hand out to play at the strap on your shoulder as he murmurs something unintelligible under his breathe. You roll your eyes, ignoring him to say goodbye to Jungkook, and then to Taehyung who appears beside the three of you a second later, reeking of his perfume to mask the smell of whatever he just did in the employee washroom.

 

“I’ll see you guys on Monday!” You say as you and Hoseok begin to walk away.

 

“Have fun eating ramen!” Hoseok adds with a slight wave, then returns to inspecting your bag.

 

Taehyung and Jungkook wave back, watching you and Hoseok exiting out the door, still playfully bickering whether your bag was authentic or not. And when you are both out of the building, Taehyung whispers to Jungkook, “Do you think they’re banging? God, I hope they are banging!”

 

Jungkook gives him a very judgmental side eye and a very slow, “ _Why…?_ ”

 

Taehyung groans to himself and cries, “So then maybe Sooyoung will finally start coming here to see _me_ instead of Hoseok!”

 

* * *

 

 

“You know, you really need to give Sooyoung a hint-hint and a nudge-nudge that Taehyung’s interested in her,” you tell Hoseok through a mouthful of McDonalds cheeseburger. It’s no ramen, but at this time of night when almost all the drive-ins were closing, it’s better than nothing.

 

As his eyes leave the road, Hoseok quirks up an eyebrow at you. “I have…” Opening his mouth, he requests as he leans in, “Fries me.”

 

Stuffing a few pieces of golden fries in his mouth, you question with narrowed eyes, “Really? How come she’s still drooling over you then?”

 

Hoseok shrugs, eyes back on the road. “S’not my fault I’m too irresistible.”

 

You laugh heartily at his big ego, crying out in a tone of disbelief, “Oh, _please…_ ”

 

And yet, for the second time that night, you find yourself checking him out – completely in an educational way, of course!

 

Now that you are much closer to him, sitting at the passenger seat of his car, your eyes carefully trace over Hoseok; from the chestnut brown of his hair, to the furrow of his concentrated brows, to the perfect slope of his nose, and to his soft lips, parting just as he swallows down his food.

 

You tilt your head and exhale deeply to yourself, begrudgingly resigning to the obvious fact: He’s cute, you guess… But _nothing_ jaw-dropping.

 

But then he throws you a quick lazy smirk as he feels your eyes on him. So effortlessly captivating with a slight twinkle in his bedroom gaze that your last thought quickly vanishes from your mind with a hitch of your breath.

 

“Take a picture, Y/N. Lasts longer.”

 

You let out a puff of air from your mouth, refraining from once again rolling your eyes for the nth time that night to instead squirm in your seat to pull your phone out from your tight jeans’ pocket. Then you point your phone towards him, calling out a “ _cheese!_ ” and he smiles brightly your way.

 

Kicking your feet as your slide down your seat, you snicker childishly at the end result of the picture.

 

“What? Why are you laughing?!” Hoseok asks as his eyes continuously shift from you to the road. His mouth quirking up in an amused smile, finding your behavior cute. “Show me!”

 

You are still laughing when you turn your phone around to show him and what he sees is he is himself – only with pink cat ears and his cheeks and lips tinged a bright red. But it is not the filter that makes him groan (he’s used to the girls he works with putting overtly cute filters on pictures they take together), it was the way he closed his eyes when the flash blinded him briefly, and the camera captured him mid blink, only the whites of eyes visible. It was seriously an unflattering picture, and now it’s on Y/N’s camera roll forever – or at least until her phone breaks, which knowing her, that would be in a couple months. He curses under his breath before saying, “I _would_ ask you to delete it but I know you won’t…”

 

“You know me well…” You tell him absentmindedly, admiring the picture again. Mumbling to yourself, but loud enough for him to hear, you add, “I can stare at this forever…” You flash him a grin, “Thanks for the advice! Pictures _do_ last longer!”

 

“Yeah, yeah… Whatever,” He grumbles, then leans closer to you again, “Drink me.”

 

And so you pick up the soda in his cup holder and guide the straw in his mouth. While he sips, you kept looking at the picture and giggling, until a text pops up the top of your phone. It is from your roommate.   

> **[10:34 PM] Roa :**
> 
> Heading out now! I probably won’t be back until sunday night!

 

> **[10:34 PM] You:**
> 
> wuv you … gonna miss you sooo much …

  

> **[10:35 PM] Roa:**
> 
> Love you too!
> 
> Don’t overexert yourself tonight 
> 
> Though I’m sure you will… 

  

> **[10:36 PM] You:**
> 
> I take my love for you back, bitch!! 

 

> **[10:36 PM] Roa:**
> 
> kslkslksk I’m just looking out for you bitch!! I LOVE YOU AND YOU LOVE ME AND YOU CAN’T TAKE IT BACK
> 
> EVER

  

> **[10:37 PM] You:**
> 
> Fine…have fun and stay safe!!

   

> **[10:37 PM] Roa:**
> 
> you too darling !! 
> 
> Drink lots of water!!

You pout to yourself, sighing deeply, “I’m gonna miss Roa…”

 

“Your roommate, right?” Hoseok asks, and you nod sadly. “Why? Is she going somewhere?”

 

You bob your head dejectedly yet again and Hoseok frowns. He hates seeing his friends look so sad.

 

Especially you, for some odd reason.  

It might be because you always look like a poor, wittle puppy whenever you were down. Reminding him a lot of his dog, Mickey. So that’s probably why.

 

“Yeah, she’s leaving…”

 

As he stops at a red light, Hoseok peers over at you, watching more closely. You sniff, like you were trying to hold back tears. His frown deepens, about to take one of his hands of the wheel to grab yours as an offer of comfort, but then you open your mouth, “For the _whole_ weekend. Camping with her _other_ friends… That’s not _me_.”

 

He sighs with relief before chuckling and shaking his head at your ridiculous dramatics. “You know, for a second there, I thought she was _actually_ leaving. Like going off to war or something, and never to return… But I should have known--”

 

“Well that’s what it seems like to me!” You interject, whining shrilly. You heave a heavy sigh, pout back on your lips. “I’m gonna be so lonely…”

 

“Oh, really?” Hoseok hums in question, the smirk creeping back on his face. “Want some company?”

 

“Hmmm…” You narrow your eyes at him, biting down on a piece of fry. “ _Perhaps_ …? What will we do?”

 

“I can think of a few things…” Hoseok answers slowly, gazing so intently at you that you swallow your food down with a loud and eager gulp, only turning away his blazing gaze once the lights turn green. 

* * *

“D-daddy, stop! _Please_ , it’s too much! I c-can’t cum ag—”

 

Obviously your protest wasn’t true when a long whining gasp leaves your lips, cutting yourself off as your head falls face down on the pillow in front of you as another orgasm washes over you. You were on your hand and knees on your bed, but it is getting harder to keep yourself up, the top half of your body giving out and slumping on the bed. Meanwhile, as you keep moaning, a hand of yours travels down to rub your swollen clit. That causes you to gush and squirt a final time, soaking your bed once more for the fifth time that night. Your bed is already so dirty and wet with your essence, but you didn’t even care that you’d have to spend your weekend washing your sheets because of how amazing you were feeling at the moment.

 

Finally, as your high starts to subside, you look over your shoulder to throw a satiated grin at the one who made you come so hard your head was still spinning and your thighs still shaking.

 

“Thank you, daddy,” you coo softly, flattering your eyelashes at the camera standing on the tripod in front of your bed.

 

Tonight, your “daddy” wasn’t just one person. It was 6454 people – wait, 6468 now in just a matter of second - watching from all over the world. Maybe that should be overwhelming and anxiety inducing knowing that so many people are watching you get yourself off - many perverts and weirdos included in that – but you have been doing this camgirl thing for over a year and a half now that you don’t even think about it anymore.

 

At that sweet yet sensual way you said your thanks, you hear a few dozen more clinking sounds coming from your laptop speakers, sounding a lot like coins being dropped into a piggy bank. Quickly, you pull out the pink OhMiBod vibrator that was pushed deep inside you so you would not get another onslaught of vibrations that was controlled by the donations of your viewers.

 

You sit up shakily and crawl over to the edge of the bed so you can read the comments from your laptop that is on a small table beside the tripod. You laugh as you scan what your viewers were saying. Most of them are thanking you for tonight mixed with various petnames, but a lot are sad that it’s over and expressing that they wanted you to cum one more time for them.

 

“You guys already made me cum like 20 times tonight!” You whine with an adorable pout. You find yourself still in your “camgirl” persona, meaning you were overtly cute and your voice is much high than normal. That always makes you cringe a bit once the camera is off, but your viewers seem to really like it so you have stuck with it. “My poor pussy can’t handle anymore…”

 

To show them what you mean, you sit back slightly and spread your thighs open, letting the camera catch an eyeful of your swollen and messy cunt.

 

 _Clink, clink_ , more donations come in.

 

“See?” You inquire, tone innocent yet you were anything but. Then you bite your lower lip as you continue to spread yourself open with two fingers, showing off the pink inside.

 

 _Clink, clink, clink, clink._  

> **[KingKai] tipped 1500 tokens with the message:** fuck, want to fuck your pretty pussy so bad babygirl

“Thank you, KingKai,” you moan softly as you start to grope your breast gently, still wearing a pale yellow and silky off-the-shoulder long-sleeved top but have it pulled down enough to show off your assets. Your viewers went crazy for that. As much as the they love seeing you fully nude, they also love it when you are half-dressed. Maybe they just love seeing you fall apart for them, naked or not.  

> **[winnerjwoo] tipped 600 tokens with the message:** Tokens spent well. Such a beautiful girl!

“Stop making me blush, Winner,” you giggle, sitting straight again with your thighs pressed together. “And thank you for the donation!”

 

As you scroll through your Spotify to put on a nice and chill song to end your stream while also thanking the rest of the donators that you have missed earlier, a louder sound resounds in the room. A sound of multiple coins being dumped all at once. 

> **[suga_d] tipped 10000 tokens with the message:** you did so good tonight, sweetheart.

“Oh my god, Suga! Thank you so much! That’s so generous of you, like always!” You exclaim, heartrate speeding up from the huge donation of $500. But that wasn’t all he gave tonight, giving you a couple other donations throughout the stream, totaling of maybe $300. Suga_d is one of your most generous regular viewers, maybe he might even be your highest donator of all time if you think about it. His username surely makes sense to you, the D definitely stands for daddy. “You’re honestly so sweet! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” With each thank you, you send flying kisses his way. 

> **[suga_d] commented:** no problem at all, cherry. get a good night sleep, you deserve it.

You smile to yourself, letting out a soft giggle. In your mind, suga_d is this really good looking guy. Dark brown hair, strong and big jawed, really buff, really ruggedly handsome, would probably do good in a zombie apocalypse… Okay, fine! In your mind he looks like Jon Bernthal. It’s not your fault you were binge watching The Walking Dead the night before he first stumbled upon your streams.

 

Sometimes you do that, give faces to your viewers. Especially the regulars. Just pretending they’re actually hot and famous guys and gals makes you feel more at ease.

 

You spend a few more minutes casually chatting with your viewers, then you tell them that you are off for the night, too tired to stay on.

 

To bid your them goodnight, you sit up on your knees to dip two of your fingers inside your still sopping cunt. You let out a small noise from the overstimulation, only pulling your fingers out once it’s covered thoroughly. You put it your mouth, tasting yourself on your tongue. With a wanton moan, you swirl the muscle around your digits as you keep your gaze on the camera.

 

You receive a couple hundred more dollars from that. Completely satisfied, you turn off your stream.

 

* * *

  

Freshly out of the shower, you walk back into your room feeling rejuvenated - sweat and cum free!

 

This is your favorite part after a show. Being able to finally chill out and rest while knowing that there are hella cash money being transferred to your bank account.

 

Tonight you made around $5k for three and half hours of your time. That’s pretty good if you do say so yourself!

 

Still wrapped in only a towel, you take a sit on the chair at your desk. You open your laptop, the screen still showing the profile of your Heart2Heart page once it comes back to life from sleeping.  You read through your notifications, answered a few messages and also made a list of the donators that bought an access to your private SnapChat before your start to really relax for the night. Once those small tasks were done, you sit a while just thinking about what you should do next.

 

After your shower, you don’t feel that sleepy anymore. So maybe… Watch a few episodes of a new Netflix series or _maybe_ …

 

You click the logo of Heart2Heart at the top bar of the page, taking you to the homepage. It’s been a while since you’ve checked out other camshows and maybe it’s time to watch some. Your shows have been getting repetitive lately so maybe you can get some ideas for something new from another camgirl.

 

You look over the top row of the page, which were the cams at the moment with the most viewers (it was the row you had been a part of when you were live).

 

 ** _Miyaohyeah_** is at the first spot with 10.3k viewers, the preview of her camshow showing that she’s just talking, having only started her stream just a few minutes ago. Sunmi! You smile wildly when you saw her. She’s a friend you have made a few months after you first started. She is one of the top camgirls on the site and you couldn’t believe your eyes the day she sent you message saying how cute you are and asked for your Instagram. Now, she’s one of your closest friends even though she lives a million miles away. She’s always the first person you would ask advice from regarding problems and questions for this job.

 

Joining Sunmi on the top row are **_HyunaBabe_** , **_MissBaeIrene_** , and **_SananaBanana_** ; all three girls that you’ve also became quite friendly with. As much as you love them, you skip their stream. It feels a bit weird watching them since you are close to them. So you focus your attention on the second row, and there is a face unfamiliar to you so she’s probably new. **_EunWeeWoo_** , her pink hair draws you in and the fact she seems to be in a public park in the preview intrigues you.

 

You were about to click on her stream when something else catches your eyes on the third row of live camshows.

 

Your jaw drops as your eyes settle on the first camboy that appears on the top watched list with 3282 viewers. But that’s the not the reason you were so shocked.

 

Because right there, in that tiny little preview box showing choppy pieces of the last 10 seconds of **_J-HOPE_** ’s stream, is none other than _Jung Fucking Hoseok_ sitting casually on his bed with his back against the headboard, still wearing the clothes you saw him in earlier that day. Or yesterday, you correct yourself. Whatever the fuck the time is right now, it is surely 3 or so hours way past midnight.

 

Though all those small details don’t really matter, not when right in front of your eyes is _Jung Hoseok_ livestreaming on a camshow website. Maybe you _are_ tired, hallucinating all this. But as you blink your eyes three times, the image on the screen doesn’t change and it is still Hoseok in the small video still of J-HOPE’s camshow.

 

Hoseok is a camboy?! Since when?!

 

Without thinking, you click on his username to go on the page of his profile. Once there, a black rectangle of where his camshow should appear starts to load with a white scrolling circle in the middle. While the video is still buffering, the chat already appears at the right side of the page and you see that it was almost as active as yours was – even with only half the viewers. Most of the usernames appear to be feminine, with a just a couple dozen that seem otherwise. But instead of the vulgar and extremely sexual comments you receive, J-HOPE’s chat is quite tame. They were laughing at something he had said and saying how cute and funny he is while also having a pleasant conversation about music with each other.

 

Your brows draw together in confusion. Once again, you think that maybe you _are_ already asleep. Because what the actual fuck is this? Are you even on the Heart2Heart website anymore?

 

As you check the website link on the top of the page – finding that you are still indeed on the Heart2Heart website – the video finally loads. Your breath hitches once the audio blares through your speakers, hearing Hoseok’s cheerful laugh before seeing him on the screen. Swiftly, your eyes dart to the video, thinking to yourself that maybe you could still be wrong. But no, no you weren’t.

 

Fortunately for you, two hours and twenty-five minutes into his camshow, the only clothing article that Hoseok has taken off was his green hat and socks.

 

Hoseok runs his hand through his slight wavy hair, keeping it in there and his arm up coolly as he answers a question from the chat, “Yeah, I’ve been making a few beats on FL Studio. Nothing I’m super proud of yet though. But when I make something I actually really like, I’ll play it for you guys… By the way, thanks for recommending that program to me, ellybaby.”  

> **[ellybaby] commented:** glad you like it! and thanks for checking out my stuff ♡

“Yo, don’t even mention it. You’re really talented! We play your music pretty much every day at work now!”

 

Wait… _Ellybaby_ … As in LE?! The SoundCloud goddess whose music Hoseok introduced you to a couple weeks ago?! SHE WATCHES HIM?!

 

You literally got a girl crush on her after hearing her song _Velvet_ and a song she produced for another SoundCloud singer, Hani, called _Hello_. Then your crush heightened after you found her Instagram because she was seriously so cool and beautiful.

 

And now you find out that the pleb that is named Jung Hoseok actually talks to her?! Life is so unfair!

 

“My good friend really loves your music! I actually think she has a crush on you!” Hoseok says, laughing. “And you should see the way she tries to dance all sensually to Velvet… It’s so fucking funny! She has no moves at all!”

 

Your mouth gapes open in disbelief.

 

THAT’S YOU! He’s talking about you!

 

How dare he! Your moves are perfectly fine!

 

You have half the mind to comment: _hey asshole, i’m watching!!_ But you decide not to expose yourself yet. Or ever, actually. Hoseok doesn’t need to know you are watching him.  

> **[ellybaby] commented:** if she’s cute, tell her to hit me up lol

“She is cute,” Hoseok says with a soft smile. “Really pretty, actually.”

 

Hearing that, your mouth clamps shut, anger dissipating as your stomach flips at how genuine he sounded.

 

He… really thinks that?

 

“ _Wow_ ,” you mutter quietly, grinning to yourself. That’s really…

 

“Still, she’s a terrible dancer, kind of loud, and honestly evil,” Hoseok continues, remembering how you wouldn’t delete that picture of him earlier. He shrugs, clapping both his palms on each of his legs that were crossed together, “But I can hook it up, if you’re still interested after all that.”

 

RUDE! So, so, so rude!

 

 _Clink, clink, clink_.   

> **[scoups] tipped 400 tokens with the message:** hey J, listen to this! <https://youtu.be/fzRrPJZ1u3g>

“Scoups, thanks man!” Hoseok exclaims, leaning forward to reach the fingerpad on his laptop to open the link provided to him. “This better not be the ‘you’ve been gnomed’ video though.” 

> **[scoups] commented:** lmao dude, it’s not, i promise!

“Alright…” Hoseok sing-songs doubtfully. When the Youtube page loads and the music starts to play, he starts bopping his head to the familiar tune, a bright smile spreading on his face. Then when the singing should begin to the very iconic ‘ _Do you remember the 21st night of September?_ ’ line, instead it veers to a completely different verse from another song although _September_ ’s backing track is still playing. “ _Hooooly_ shit, this is so dope!” Hoseok shouts, dancing a bit now. “I don’t usually like Post’s music but you can’t go wrong with a September remix.”

 

Were you… Were you seeing this right? He got _$20_ – again, _twenty dollars_ \- to listen to an _Earth Wind & Fire_ x _Post Malone_ mashup?! What the… What the fuck?!

 

This is unheard of!

 

Most of the time, your viewers only start donating $20+ when you literally have your vagina fully exposed to them, but Hoseok gets it for doing absolutely nothing at all?! _And_ he has been live for almost three hours but he hasn’t even stripped off at least his t-shirt - not that you want him to!

 

It just doesn’t make any _sense_ …

 

Plus he’s not even trying to act sexual at all. All he is doing is waving his fingers around and dancing goofily to the song. So why are there almost 4k people watching him?!

 

The only reason _you_ are watching is because you know him and this is truly blowing your mind! So what’s his other viewers’ excuse?

 

While rocking his body to the tune, Hoseok leans over to his right until the upper half of his body was cut off the shot for a few moments. When he comes back to the center, there was none other than _Isley_ in his hands. He lights her up before inhaling deeply.

 

Wow, his viewers even knows Isley. A few of them commenting about her… Wait, why the fuck are you indulging Hoseok’s weirdness by actually calling his bong a girl!?

 

You shake your head to stop that just as another donation goes through.

> **[sinb] tipped 200 tokens with the message:** puff, puff isley  

And another… 

> **[min_hyuk]** **tipped 300 tokens with the message:** smoke weed erryday 

And another!!!   

> **[tiffanygg]** **tipped 1000 tokens with the message:** that better be alaskan thunderfuck

$75… He got $75… because he smoked his bong… 

 

 _HIS VIEWERS SURE ARE GENEROUS!_ You think bitterly to yourself.

 

What gets you even more is at the bottom of the video feed is the information for current live session. It says how long he has been live for, how many people are watching, and how much tokens has been donated to him already. The last information is what has your eyes widening as you blink in shock.

 

Almost 20k tokens has been given to Hoseok, meaning he got almost $1000 just by listening to music, chatting about nothing, and smoking weed…

 

“Is this allowed?!” You screech, hand motioning to your laptop screen. Looking around, to no one at all, you ask again, “Is this allowed?!”

 

Thankfully, you weren’t the only one with these burning questions.  

> **[roses_are_rosie] commented:** hi, i’m new here… i was wondering… do you take your clothes off at all in your shows and masturbate? if this offends you, i’m sorry!

Hoseok doesn’t see the message, still dancing with his eyes closed and feeling the music. A few of his viewers answer for him though:  

> **[sooyaaa__] commented:** lol if you want to see someone jerk off, this is the wrong camshow for you sweetie

   

> **[pinky] commented:** just enjoy the music **roses_are_rosie** , cumshows are overrated now that J is live

  

> **[princessjoy] [moderator] commented:** sorry, J doesn’t jerk off on cam anymore!

He doesn’t jerk off on cam _anymore_? What happened?

 

“Oh hey, roses! Welcome to the show!” Hoseok greets when he reads through the messages. “Hey, it’s okay, I’m not offended. But yeah, sorry, I don’t masturbate on cam anymore… I do still have past videos on my page when I used to, though. But it costs like 1000 tokens each and honestly not worth it,” He laughs a lot at his own opinion.

> **[princessjoy] [moderator] commented:** also if you donate 500 tokens, he’ll flash his dick and asshole  

“Right! Thanks Joy!” Hoseok says. Then he grins. “But again… Also not worth it.” 

> **[roses_are_rosie] commented:** ooh thanks!

Then a second later.

> **[roses_are_rosie]** **tipped 500 tokens with the message:** just curious hehe

After a hard swallow, you consider that you and this roses_are_rosie person must have a linked mind somehow.

 

Shit, did you just really think that?  

> **[sooyaaa__] commented:** girl, you are so welcome here now lol!! cmon J! show us the good-good!

Hoseok rolls his eyes playfully, sitting up on his knees. “Alright, but rosie… I’ve warned you. It wasn’t worth it.” 

> **[baekhyuneee] commented:** shut up J, it’s so worth it

 

> **[tiffanygg]** **commented:** J!!! I tipped 1000, you have to show it for longer now!

“Shit, sorry, Tiff. Didn’t see that!” Then Hoseok thanks her and the two other donators he missed.

 

With that out of the way, he unbuttons the button on those hideous jeans you want to burn and pulls down the zipper slowly. With his sleepy eyes trained on the camera, you squirm in your seat, heart racing.

 

You should really close the window, like right now. You don’t need to see this!

 

But you are frozen when Hoseok starts to pull his pants down slowly along with his underwear, the dark hair on his nether region becoming visible to your wide and unblinking eyes.

 

He makes a show of it, the smug smirk on his face clearly letting everyone know that _he_ is the one in charge.

 

At last, after a couple more seconds of teasing the viewers by how gradually he was pulling down his pants, his length is free from its confines. 

 

Although he is completely soft and limp; the size and just the overall look of his cock makes your mouth hang open and water.

 

It was… undoubtedly… the _nicest_ penis you have ever laid your eyes on.

 

You weren’t the only one thinking that as an influx of new comments floods his chat.

 

Hoseok grasps himself, stroking gently for the while, and yet it doesn’t get hard.

 

So instead, he moves on, shuffling on his bed to turn around. You bite your lip as the sight of his toned and perfect ass, clenching and unclenching for his viewers to go crazy for. He throws a cheeky smile over his shoulder and asks if they like what they see and of course the resounding answer was a loud yes! Then he parts his knees and bends forward to stick it out, one hand on the bed to catch himself and the other grabbing one of his cheeks to pull to side so everyone can witness his puckered hole.

 

It was a lot to take in, your face heating up as every second passes. You remain quiet and frozen for the next 15 minutes, even when Hoseok pulls up his pants and plops back down in cross-legged sitting position and jams out to like nothing had happened. He takes a few more hits out of Isley and talks about the results of the World Cup for a few minutes with his chat before he calls it a night with a lazy smile.

 

It’s only when Hoseok stops broadcasting that you snap out of your daze, realizing that there is an aching between your thighs. You shouldn’t be turned on right now! Usually your cam shows take such a toll on you that you wouldn’t even want to _look_ at phallic object in over a week.

 

But, _fuck_ … You hate to admit… But seeing Hoseok like that did something to you.

 

And if that was how arousing his little strip show is, you wonder how good his past shows were when he actually jerked off…

 

Oh my god… You should sleep, you really should. But instead, you scroll down Hoseok’s profile to dig a little more.

 

What you find out is that he actually joined the website a year before you did. So you guess he has been doing this a lot longer than you have.

 

Most of the information he put on his bio is actually true. Like his birthday, age, what country he lives in…

 

“Is he _dumb_?” You mumble to yourself. You’re supposed to lie about that! Honestly… What an amateur…

 

Then, as you read more, it starts to get interesting.

 

Like for _Interested In_ , he put women (well, duh… You know he has had a girlfriend before) and men (which doesn’t really surprise you) but then he chose a third option:

 

Poly.

 

“Huh… So Hoseok is into that…” You say out loud to yourself, nodding as you thought about it. You wonder if it was something he had already experienced or just something he thinks he’ll be alright with. “Interesting…”

 

Moving on, the Kink section of the bio was next.   

> _A True Dom, but could switch sometimes. Making my partner(s) beg for me, overstimulating them, making them cum multiple times. Bondage, gags… And like RihRih, chains and whips excite me!_

You hate it… But reading all that excites you too. 

> _Haha, just messing around. My biggest kink is actually love and affection !_

Chuckling, you roll your eyes…

 

Though tacked on at the end: 

> _( No, but seriously, the first part is mostly true… Though I’d rather just show you then tell ;) )_

You take a hard swallow again. Goddamnit Hoseok, why is he trying making you think about _him_ like that?!

 

You let out a frustrated huff.

 

With that, the bio section of his page is finished, and yet… Your curiosity has not been satiated.

 

Clearing your throat uneasily, you just had a terrible idea. It starts with clicking on his _Videos_ page, showing you the thumbnails of all his past broadcasts. All were locked, and like he had said during his livestream, it costs 1000 tokens to access each one.

 

Being a pretty popular camgirl on the site, Heart2Heart has given you a credit of exactly 500 tokens every month ever since you passed 100k Followers ten months ago. As of right now, you have not used any, so you have accumulated 5000 tokens to spend.

 

But should you really spend it on Hoseok? Is your curiosity _that_ burning that you are willing to give him $50 just to find a past video of him jerking off? A video that could change how you look at him forever? Is it worth?

 

The answer is yes. Yes, it was.

 

And so you scroll down, down, down to purchase a video from two months ago.

 

In the video still, you see it was indeed from two months ago, when Hoseok still had his hair dyed red. The setting was different. Kind of. Instead of sitting on his bed, he was at his desk. Wearing a leather jacket and a plain white tee.

 

Once the video was downloaded as an .MP4 file on your desktop, you open it up to quickly scroll through the video.

 

It starts off with a conversation about anime, how he’s rewatching Cowboy Bebop… Plays his bongo… Isley makes her first appearance 35 minutes in… Raves about how hot Tinashe is… Eats left over pizza at the one-hour mark… Isley makes a comeback after that… Quick dick shot at 1:50… Rants about Brooklyn Nine-Nine’s almost cancellation (which is understandable because at that point, the renewal wasn’t known yet)… Goodbyes.

 

Frowning, you close the video. Well, _that_ was a waste.

 

Determined to find what you are so weirdly desperately looking for; you purchase another video. This time one from whole month back, a video from the middle of April.

 

Red hair still, on his bed again, wearing grey sweatpants and a black Supreme hoodie. More random music talk, Isley, bongos, shows off his new skateboard, quick dick and ass shot, talks about how cool the new guy at work is (Jin, but never said his name), Destiny’s Child Coachella reunion hype session, ends the camshow by dancing to _Lose My Breath_.

 

As entertaining as that was… Still a waste of your tokens!

 

Another purchase, another video. This time, one from the day after his birthday.

 

This one just frustrates you – not in a good way, either. Hoseok’s hair is blond in this, beige Stussy tee and those hideous jeans are back. In the video, he is just watching his favorite movie with his viewers, getting so many donations just because it’s his birthday. Again, for a camgirl like you, this type of MALE PRIVELEDGE is annoying as hell!

 

You were about to give up because of that… But then you notice something.

 

From November 3 of last year until January 13 of this year, there was a gap when Hoseok did not have a cam show at all.

 

Even in your sleep deprived state, your brain still manages to think quite clearly as to why that might be…

 

Didn’t Hoseok and Yuju break up in November?

 

So maybe that’s why he took a break…

 

 _Alexa, that’s so sad, play_ \---

 

Instead of finishing your dumb thought, you just buy the November 3rd video.

 

His hair is dark brown in this one, wearing his rainbow Gucci sweater (one that you had thought was a knock off but now… knowing how much money he gets from his viewers… it’s probably real) and a pair of dark blue fitted jeans.

 

It started off like all the other videos you had just previously scrolled through. Music talk again, an anecdote about his classes and also work, Isley of course, and then… And then…

 

Oh my god… You finally found one… A video that Hoseok might…

 

You can’t even bring yourself to think it, your brain only able to function enough to focus closely on your screen as the atmosphere of the video changes when Hoseok growls lowly, “Can’t wait to feel how tight and wet you are for me, baby…” as he strips off his sweater, revealing his lean and toned body. It seems that 10 seconds before that comment, someone has donated 200 tokens for dirty talk, and _oh_ , how he delivered it well.  

 

And he continues when a different viewer donates _another_ 200 tokens, wanting to hear more. “But if you think you’re going to get my cock so easily, you’re mistaken, sweetheart. Finger yourself for me, show me how much your slutty pussy wants my fat cock. Go on, spread yourself open for me…” He smirks straight at the camera and you whimper. “And start with one finger… Don’t be naughty now.”

 

You rub your thighs together and it takes all your self-control to not just dip your hand under your towel and do exactly as he says.

 

As his amused eyes brighten while he scans the comments he was receiving, Hoseok begins to palm at the hard outline straining his jeans, the panty-dropping smirk still on his face. You wished the video provided a transcript of what the chat was saying, because whatever it was, Hoseok clearly enjoyed it.

 

“You need more?” He asks, brows rising slightly. He hisses as he grasps himself harder. “Your greedy little fuckhole really wants to be stretched out, huh? Don’t think you can handle me yet though, so add two more fingers…” Lowly, he warns, “But don’t you _dare_ touch your clit. That’s _mine_ to play with, you hear me?”

 

As you gasp, your hands clamp over your mouth. You keep them there so you won’t be able to put your hands anywhere else…

 

You can’t believe you are actually hearing Hoseok talk like this… And _liking_ it.

 

“You should count yourself lucky I’m letting you touch yourself at all, sweetheart…” Hoseok snarls as he takes off his jeans. Now only in his tight back boxer briefs, he continues to rub his very hard clothed length.  “You’ve probably been letting other filthy hands and dirty cocks touch what is _mine_ , haven’t you been? Huh, slut? Letting them cum deep in that pussy even though that’s _my_ job?”

 

He takes another moment to read the comments, then replies, “You haven’t…? Are you sure…? Your pussy only wants _my_ cock…? Better not be lying to me, sweetheart… Alright, I’ll take your word for… Just show me how desperate and needy you are for me, and I’ll give this to you,” before his underwear comes off too.

 

Earlier when you thought how perfect his cock looks while soft… Imagine what you are thinking of now that you have come face to face with it completely hard.

 

You suck in a hiss before groaning and covering your eyes instead of your mouth.

 

 _Oh my god, oh my god… It’s too much… It’s too good_ …

 

Without even needing to check, you know you are dripping wet. Luckily your towel was soaking it up instead of your chair.

 

But you think it is time to stop. Call it a day. Delete all the videos and pretend that none of this happened. Your curiosity has been fed – _somewhat_ , a small voice in the back of your head whispers.

 

No, no, it has been fed!

 

 _What you’ve seen is more than enough_ , you chastise yourself.

 

If you go further… How the hell are you going to face Hoseok when you hang out with him later this evening? The two of you planned to watch a movie together at the theatre when he drove you home.

 

How can you possibly watch Ant-Man when all you will be thinking about is Hoseok’s big dick?! How can you order your usual movie theatre hotdog without fantasizing that it’s Hoseok BIG DICK going into your mouth?!

 

How? _How_?!

 

“Turn the video off, Y/N…” You hiss out loud, hands still covering your eyes. All you can hear the sounds of Hoseok low grunts and his breathing getting heavier, but you have an idea what he was doing that was causing that reaction. “Turn it off, _now_.”

 

Just as you say that, Hoseok moans gruffly and your ears perk up, fingers threatening to part so you can see what is happening on the screen.

 

“ _Fuck yeah_ … Just like that. Keeping pumping your fingers inside yourself. Making yourself so fucking wet just so my cock can fit easier… God, you’re going to feel so hot and tight taking my cock like the good slut you are…”

 

A whining hum slips from your tight lips, fingers spreading to peek through. You nearly choke on your own spit at what you see.

 

Hoseok burns you core with his gaze, which was dark and half-lidded. Mouth parted slightly and the bottom lip swollen red from when he had been biting it earlier. The muscles on his body are tense as he breathes shallowly, but the hand that was fisting his hardened length was even tenser, veins bulging by how tight his grip was.

 

As he strokes himself faster, Hoseok begins to rub his thumb against his leaking tip, groaning as he praises, “You look so good… Can’t wait you fuck you and feel you come around my cock, sweetheart… Oh? You’re going to going come…? Then do it, babe. C’mon, want to see you… Can you come for me?”

 

“ _Oh my god… Oh my god…_ ” you mutter in astonishment, still only looking through your fingers. Why is Hoseok so hot?! Since when?! Why have you been blind to this for so long?!

 

Though you can’t take your eyes off him, you reprimand yourself for thinking all those thoughts and for _still_ not closing the video, “Bitch, just turn it off! Turn it---“

 

“Fuck, I’m gonna come…” Hoseok grunts, eyes squeezing shut as his head tips back. His body starts to quiver slightly from how close he was, but he manages to open his eyes to look straight at the camera again. He is breathing heavily as he proposes tenderly, “Sweetheart… Come with me… Come on, baby, you can do it again… Gonna paint your body with my cum, show you how much I---”

 

He doesn’t finish his sentence, instead he groans deeply as he shoots three streaks of white towards the camera. Your mouth parts with a soft sigh as your eyes flutter shut, fantasizing that it had landed on you, coating your face with his cum.

 

“Good girl… Look at you… So gorgeous with my cum all over you…” You hear Hoseok murmur, and you preen, smiling at his words.

 

It is in the midst of licking your lips - pretending you were tasting him - that the single most intruding and distressing thought crosses your mind:

 

_You do know that he’s going to see how **CherryBaby** bought 4 of his video in the span of 15 minutes, click that profile, see that it is you - his perverted co-worker who just bought **four** of his video in the span of **15 minutes** for a total of **$200**? But not only that, he’s also going to find out that you’re a bonafide camgirl, tits and vagina and gaping asshole out for the whole galaxy to see? You do know that… right, dumbass?_

 

At that, your eyes snap open and wide, panicked beyond belief. That thought finally has you clicking the red **x** at the top corner of the QuickTime player and has you dragging all the files you had just downloaded into the trash bin. But you are weak, not being able to make it permanent as you hover away from the _Empty Trash_ option on the dropdown menu.

 

You’re doomed.

 

You know that now as you stare blankly at the wall, knowing that it is inevitable now.

 

Hoseok is going to find out what you have done… And you have no way to stop it.

 

So with all that racing through your head, you did not get any sleep at all that morning. Twisting and turning restlessly on the living room couch that you’ve made your bed until you wash your own – until the sun rises.

 

Once the clock strikes at 8 in the morning, a respectable time when people should be waking up _if_ they had actually slept last night, you send a text to Hoseok saying you can’t come to the movies with him that night before quickly throwing the phone to the foot of the couch, not wanting to see if he texts back.

 

After that, you pull your blanket up and over your head with another wailing groan, wishing for Monday to never come.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think :)!! as always, comments of excitement and thoughts about the story keeps me inspired!


	2. Chapter 2

But Monday does come around, like it always does. And you were never one of those ‘I hate Mondays’ kind of people, but today, you definitely joined the club.

 

During your first and only lecture of the day, you spend most of it with your nose pressed against your phone, furiously typing away in the iMessage groupchat aptly named ‘the love club’ with Sunmi, Hyuna, Irene, and Sana (because the only thing the five of you do is scream about how much you all love each other). The girls continuously reassure you that you are freaking out over nothing – like they have been all weekend long when you first told them your predicament on Saturday morning.

                                                         

 

Of course Sana was only joking. And by the time class ended, she and the other girls (plus Roa, who also knows about what happened) had you convinced that you have nothing to worry about.

 

So you left class with a little less weight on your shoulders. Not necessarily skipping in your steps, but there’s an evident perk in it unlike earlier that morning.

 

You were feeling good when you got a little snack at the corner store beside the cable streetcar stop you always wait at. Even better when you were eating that snack as you wait for the streetcar that will take you straight to work. But it is when you are sitting inside the cable streetcar - snack gone and all alone with only the voices in your head - that the dreadful thought of impending humiliation returns to you.

 

It only gets louder once you are only a stop away from work, and your hoping and praying that Hoseok calls in sick for work today. But you know that’s just wishful thinking because he _never_ skips work. For someone who gives off such a lazy stoner vibe, Hoseok is actually quite hardworking.

 

Though that doesn’t mean _you_ can’t call in sick for work...

 

Perfect! Great idea! You straighten up, taking out your phone from the front pocket of your backpack to text both Namjoon and Shin Mina, your boss and the owner of the shop.

 

You were in the middle of making up some lame excuse when ---

 

“Y/N!” You look up, wide eyed, and find Kim Seokjin grinning down at you. “Thought that was you!”

 

He plops down to take the seat beside you just as you start to erase the message you had half-way written. You internally groan because now your plan is out the window, but outwardly, you smile at him. “Jin! Hey! How was your weekend?”

 

“S’Okay,” he shrugs with his arms crossed. Then he glances at you with a worried frown. “What about you? Heard from Hoseok you weren’t feeling too good. You okay now?”

 

At the sound of _his_ name, you stiffen. Although Jin catches that, you are luckily a quick thinker, hiding that strange reaction with a very real sounding fake sneeze. Not once, but twice.

 

“Could be better, but I’m fine,” you tell him as you rub your nose with the side of your forefinger.

 

“Well, chill out at work today, okay? We’ll take care of everything!” Jin says with a kind smile. You thank him when he hands you a brown paper napkin from Starbucks that he dug from his jean pocket.

 

As you wipe your nose just for the show of it, Jin leans across you to pull at the hanging cord, making a dinging noise resound throughout the streetcar. The next stop is the one near the juicery, and the turning in your stomach makes you feel that maybe you are actually really sick.

 

* * *

 

 

The store is quite busy when you and Jin got there. Which isn’t surprising because it is a pretty hot day in the city and the store has always been popular because of hype on Instagram for its rustic yet modern interior and cool packaging. Plus, the juices that you all make fresh every day is pretty amazing, if you do say so yourself.

 

Out of your three co-workers already working, you see Jungkook first. It seems the awkwardness from Friday night is completely forgotten as he smiles widely at you and Jin while wiping up one of the round marbled table near the front window that just freed up.

 

You both pass him by with a quick hello, making your way towards the back to officially punch in for your shifts. Behind the cashier and taking the orders is Doyeon, and she gives a wave before elbowing the person behind her in his back to let him know the two of you had arrived.

 

At that, Hoseok stops the blender he was using to look over his shoulder, fully turning around when his eyes lands on you. You don’t see the smile that spreads on his face because you had looked down, your face burning up as you remember everything you had seen in the _still_ not permanently deleted videos.

 

Hoseok’s smile falters but only for a second, it is back on his face when Jin gets behind the counter and pulls him into one of those bro hugs that all guys seems to know how to do. While they do that, Doyeon wraps her arms around your waist and gives you a tight squeeze, lifting you up slightly from the ground with a laugh.

 

Once you are back on the ground, you feel someone touch your shoulder.

 

“Hey, I hope you’re feeling better.”

 

You shiver under Hoseok’s touch, looking towards him but unable to fully meet his eyes as you answer stiltedly with a wavering smile, “Thank you for your concern, Hoseok. I am feeling _much_ better.”

 

His brows furrow at your unusual answer, taking his hand off you to stuff both of his in his pockets instead. “ _Uh_ … Alright… That’s good to hear.”

 

“I told her to take it easy today though, and let us do all the work,” Jin says, glancing at you and then the others. Leaning in, his voice lowers so the customers won’t hear, “I think she still has a bit of a cold. She was sneezing a lot while we were on the streetcar.”

 

“A cold?” Hoseok repeats, clearly confused. But before he could ask anything further, there was a sound of a throat being cleared and you all turn to look towards the lady waiting at the side. Arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently, she glares with a look that says ‘ _I’m about to ask for a manager if I don’t get my drink this instant_ ’.

 

Though the second Jin brightens her way and says, “Ma’am, I’m sorry for the wait. Your order will be done in moment,” and makes his way towards her to chat and calm her impatient ass down, she melt into jelly with a giggle.

 

Hoseok takes another look at you and frowns – because you are still acknowledging everything and everyone _except_ him - before turning back around to finish the lady’s drink, knowing that Jin’s attention probably won’t keep her satisfied forever. Then, as another customer approaches the register, you leave Doyeon to do her job, heading to the backroom to put away your backpack.

 

When you find yourself all alone in there, you bury your face into your hands, groaning.

 

That was absolutely painful… It was hard not to act so weird when the last video you watched of his kept replaying in your head over and over again.

 

_Can’t wait to feel how tight and wet you are for me, baby…_

“Oh my _goooooood_!” You cry, hitting your forehead repeatedly to cease it from remembering the video. “Stop it! Stop!”

 

Angry at yourself, you stomp towards the sink to wash your hands so you can begin your first task of the day, cutting up more fresh fruits and vegetables. But as you cleanse your hands from its dirtiness, the same can’t be said about your mind.

 

_You look so good… Can’t wait you fuck you and feel you come around my cock, sweetheart…_

 

“ _Whatthefuck…whatthefuck… whatthefuck…_ ” You mutter under your breath as your eyes close from frustration. Many different kinds of frustrations.

 

_Good girl… Look at you… So gorgeous with my cum all over you…_

You let out a small whimper just as you hear someone – a someone with the same voice as the one you are hearing in your head – call out your name. With a startled jump, you scream while also accidently splashing water onto yourself.

 

Hoseok hurries over to turn off the tap as you look down at the big water mark on the front of your t-shirt in shock. You were stuck in a daze until Hoseok presses a bunch of paper towels into your hands for you to wipe yourself dry, _tsk_ -ing before he says, “Jesus, Y/N… What’s up with you today?”

 

“N-nothing!” You stutter. You did not dare look up at him, instead focusing your attention at the way you pat the soaked material of your t-shirt. At least one thing went right today, you are wearing a black shirt so no embarrassing wardrobe malfunction can be added to the stack of things that are going wrong. “My migraine from this weekend is probably still messing me up…”

 

You hear him sigh deeply, like he is exhausted. From the edge of your vision, you see that he has leaned up against the counter, arms crossing. “Migraine…? You told me it was a stomach ache?”

 

Shit… He’s right. That is what you told him. With your eyes squeezing shut out of discomfort from him possibly realizing your lies, you tell him, “Right, that’s what I meant.”

 

“Yeah?” He says with a slight inflection of a question, but it sounds more like he was calling you out on your bullshit. “But you also told Jin it’s a cold… So which is it really, Y/N?”

 

Yup… Definitely calling you out on your bullshit.

 

“I-it was both!” You insist, gaining the courage to look up at him. But the moment your eyes meet his puzzled gaze, you quickly look down at your hands that were toying with the paper towel, biting your lip as heat travels to your face.

 

To deflect, you let out a puff of frustration and look off to the side while crossing your arms around yourself. “What’s with the 20 questions, Hoseok? I was _sick_ … I’m _sorry_ that I’m still feeling the after effects of it…”

 

“Sure… I get that…” Hoseok says slowly, keeping his eyes on you but yours were still refusing to meet his. He sighs again, shaking his head to himself before saying, “But I think we both know why you’re acting so weird around me… You saw my show didn’t you?”

 

Like a statue, you still completely.

 

“Y/N… Look, it’s—“

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” You finally look at him, shrugging your shoulders. It’s taking some much of you keep yourself straight-faced and standing there instead of running away to cry like you really wanted to. “Show? What show?”

 

“Y/N...” Hoseok straightens up now. “The faster we acknowledge it, the faster we can move past it.”

 

Shaking your head, you say with confidence, “I still have no idea what you’re talking---“ Then he takes a step towards you, and you automatically take one back, the nervousness creeping on your features as you finish uneasily, “a-about, Hoseok…”

 

“C’mon, Y/N... I’m not stupid… Friday--”

 

“Okay, fine!” You screech, throwing your palms out in front of you, defensively. Why were you even trying to play dumb anymore? It’s obvious he knows everything already! “Yes, I watched some of your videos over the weekend. I swear I skipped through them and didn’t see much---“

 

“Wait, wait, wait… You watched _some_ of my _videos_?!” Hoseok questions in amusement and your mouth clamps shut. “As in plural?! Like more than _one_?”

 

Your mouth falls slightly… _What?_

 

“You… You didn’t know I — _uh_ …” You clear your throat as your head shakes. “I mean... _No_ …”

 

Hoseok is giggling a bit when another thought dawns on him, “Wait, wait! You thought I would know…” His head tilts to the side, a charmed yet questioning look befalls his face. “Y/N… Did you… perhaps… _buy_ my videos?”

 

Voice small, you answer hesitantly, “N-no…”

 

“Ah… Okay,” He takes his phone out of his pocket. “So if I check my account, I wouldn’t see—“

 

“No!” You scream as you try to reach for his phone but he lifts it way above his head and out of your reach, though you still try to jump for it. You only stop once you were out of breath, huffing as you admit with a fiery glare, “Fine, you asshole! I bought four of your stupid videos! You happy now?! I thought we were supposed to move past this?!”

 

“There she is!” Hoseok grins, wrapping his arm around your shoulder. “And that was step one of us moving past it. Making you mad at me. Don’t worry, I wasn’t really going to check.”

 

“ _Ugh_ ,” You roll your eyes, shrugging him off you. “How did you know I watched you if you didn’t know I bought the videos?”

 

He laughs at that. “Do you really think you’re the first of my friends to find out I’m a camboy?”

 

Well, he has a point. You were acting like how some of your friends from University reacted when they stumbled upon your camshow….

 

“I thought you would know how people usually react when they find out you do camshows…” Hoseok muses out loud, and you whip your head at him. What did he say?

 

“Hmm?” Hoseok hums in questions at the look you were giving. Then he lets out an _ahhh_ , then shrugs. “Yeah, I know you’re a camgirl.”

 

“What… I don’t know wh--” He raises an eyebrow at you and shut your mouth. Groaning, you ask, “How did you know? Stop jerking me around! So you did see that I bought the videos, didn’t you?”

 

“No, I’m serious, I didn’t!” Hoseok swears, and you know him well enough that he’s telling the truth. “And how could I not know? You’re always on the top watched section every time I go on the website,” Hoseok says, so nonchalantly as if he was telling you he saw you on the top watched of Mixer the new gaming website, instead of you know, Heart2Heart the _sex_ cam website.

 

“Hold up…” You say, pausing. The way he worded that… It sounds like he has known for a while… “How long have you known that I’m…” you look towards the door to make sure no one else is about to come in, then add in a whisper, “ _A camgirl_?”

 

“Mmm…” With his mouth turned down in a way that his dimples show, Hoseok thinks about it for a few seconds. “ _Sssss_ six months now?”

 

You blink at him in disbelief. Here you were, losing your mind about accidently sort of invading his privacy... And this asshole has actually known about you for—“Six months?!”

 

“Maybe seven, I don’t know.”

 

Oh my god. “Hoseok, what the _fuck_?”

 

“Hey, don’t freak out!” Hoseok throws his hands up. “I only saw one of your shows for just a couple of minutes. And I can honestly say that you were fully clothed during those few minutes - speaking pretty fucking dirtily _but_ fully clothed.”

 

If faces could look like a cartoon-ish tomato red from humiliation, yours would definitely look like one now.

 

“And we both don’t really have room to judge each other… Aren’t _you_ the one who bought _four_ of my videos?” Hoseok questions teasingly. 

 

He’s never going to let that one go, is he?

 

“Okay, but can you blame me? I was curious because you get so much tips but all you do is get high on camera and do an occasional asshole or dick flash and then listen to shitty music… It’s so…” You thread your fingers through your hair in frustration. “UGH!”

 

“Don’t hate the player,” Hoseok says as he walks over to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of green juice from inside before he looks back as you with a wink, “Hate the game.”

 

He walks back to you, holding out the bottle and explains, “Here. I made this for your stomach ache but I’m assuming… That wasn’t true… But still, it’s good for you… It can get your energy up…” Then there’s a smirk that spreads across his face as he leans down closer towards you, the tip of his name just an inch away from yours, “Especially, if you, you know… _cammed_ this weekend…” 

 

Heating up, you swiftly grab it from him as you bite back a, “ _Shut up_.”

 

Hoseok chuckles as he watches you take a sip and then make a face after tasting the juice. Coughing a bit at the strong taste of ginger yet knowing it’s good for you, you say to Hoseok hoarsely, “And thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome,” With a cheeky smile on his face, Hoseok places his hand on top of your head to mess your hair up a bit. When your eyes narrow at it him – mouth still pressed on the rim of the bottle – he grins. “Promise you’ll stop acting so weird around me? Let’s go back to normal… As normal as we could, alright?”

 

There is a slightly vulnerable and pleading look on Hoseok’s face that makes your chest tighten. As you lower the bottle and twist on the cap, you thought about how dumb it would be if you let this knowledge about him being a camboy change your relationship with him. It’s Hoseok you’re talking about here! The first friend you made when you started working at the juicery, the one who showed you ropes, the one who would always help you out when you were overwhelmed, the one who makes you laugh until you’re crying, the one you could talk to about all the dumb things that goes through your head because you know he won’t judge you…

 

Your friendship with Hoseok is worth a million times more than the slight awkwardness that you are feeling at the moment. That would eventually go away, just like how Roa’s weirdness about finding out _you_ are a camgirl went away.

 

And yeah, just because you are _sort of_ … _maybe_ … _kind of_ … attracted to him now, he is still the same Jung Hoseok you know.

 

So you nod at him with a small reassuring grin. “Okay… That sounds good to me.”

 

Spreading his arms wide, Hoseok proposes joyfully, “Hug it out?”

 

You may have sighed and rolled your eyes, but still, you close the space between the two of you and wrap your arms around his waist. “ _Fine_ …”

 

Hoseok smiles, letting his chin rest on the top of your head.

You breathe him in, smiling to yourself as well. Despite the copious amount of weed he smokes, Hoseok surprisingly smells really good.

 

Plus, he’s a really good hugger. Just the right amount of tightness and his chest feels nice against your own. Strong, warm, and comforting.

 

It felt nice. _Really_ nice...

 

Until Hoseok decides to murmur, “But seriously, Y/N… _Four_ videos?”

 

An annoyed grunt falls out your mouth as you push him away, snapping, “Get back to work, Jung.”

 

Hoseok then attempts to hug you again while he moans out his apologies for bringing that up again, but you skilfully dodge his many dozen tries. As your giggles and his laughter fills the backroom, you have a feeling that you and Hoseok will be A-Okay after all.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fun begins next chapter heh ;') !!


	3. Chapter 3

The feeling that you had was right. Things do go back to normal pretty quickly and easily, and it was as if you had never even stumbled upon Hoseok’s camshow at all.

 

Well… _Almost_.

 

Of course there’s bound to be a few changes to your relationship with Hoseok. All good things though!

 

The two of you became closer, believe it or not.

 

Maybe one of the reasons for that is because you found out the motive for him to start camming was the same one you did too – which is the very expensive tuition at the University you both attend. Like you, he also knows that the job at the juicery - or at any other usual student part-time jobs - will not pay off that debt like camming does. Take Momo for example – who also goes to the same University as you and Hoseok - and how much she struggles juggling 3 part-time jobs on top of all her classes.

 

Plus, much like how you created the bond you have with girls in the Love Club, sharing experiences with Hoseok has been pretty fun and fascinating. Maybe even more so because although the tasks of camgirls and camboys are pretty similar – masturbating in front of a camera to get money – the whole audience interaction is vastly different between the two. So there are so many things Hoseok was interested in knowing about the camgirl life, just like how you were interested in knowing more about the camboy life.

 

One of Hoseok’s many inquiries was how many times you cum at every show – and he asked in a very genuinely curious way, no hint of perverseness in his curiosity. The vibrator orgasm torture shows aren’t really popular in the camboy scene.

 

“Camboy viewers like the “Hey, this is my roommate and or best friend and or uncle’s stepson and we’re both straight but we’re going to fuck each other anyway!” kind of shows,” Hoseok told you, and you had to laugh because that _was_ most of the camshows you saw on the **_Male_ ** tab of Heart2Heart. So when you unabashedly answered his question, “around 15 – 30 times, it depends”, his mouth actually dropped in amazement, unable to formulate any words or thoughts for at least three minutes.

 

But it’s not like you’re the only one with shocking truths and facts. Yours are tamed compared to when he told you that one of his moderators, _PrincessJoy,_ is actually Sooyoung.

 

“What the fuck?! I – what – Are you cra-- Did she know you as J first or as Hoseok?!”

 

“J first. She was actually one of my first viewers… and then she came into the shop like a year of knowing me as J-Hope, saw me and freaked out, then she sent me a message on Heart2Heart later that night about being the girl who couldn’t even order a strawberry-banana smoothie properly… Then we just became friends,” he retold the story like it was completely normal to befriend a person who watches you jerk off and pays you money to do it. You looked at him in pure disbelief. You can’t imagine just having a _real life_ friendship with _any_ of your viewers. Like if bighorsedick69 came up to you one day and said “Hey, I’m actually bighorsedick69. I gave you 500 tokens last Wednesday, so be my friend?” you would run away and call the police.

 

“Okay, but what if bighorsedick69 is actually really nice and has a good heart, and not to mention, one of your friends likes him so you’re trying to set them up?” Hoseok asked, all innocently.

 

“Are you… Are you serious…? Do you really think bighorsedick69 would even _look_ at my friend if he’s too busy watching me finger myself and paying me for it?!” You retorted back snippily. Another thing – you both pretty much became comfortable talking about anything with each other, vulgar or not, which is pretty nice. But still, your use of ‘finger myself’ in the middle of Media Noche – a really nice Cuban restaurant that Hoseok took you to lunch that afternoon because he owed you one after covering his shift the day before - shut him right up, choosing to duck his head and eat his salad instead of arguing for something he knew he can’t win. Then you slumped in your seat and hummed sadly, “Poor Tae…”

 

Stepping into work today, two and a half months after that faithful Monday when all the truth came out between you and Hoseok, you find yourself muttering the same thing under your breath when you saw the girl with a light orange hair sitting at one of the tables with two her friends, both Hoseok and Taehyung standing beside their table and chatting with them, but her eyes are only fluttering brightly up at the former. “Poor Tae…”

 

When Momo squeals your name in excitement over your arrival, Hoseok peels his attention away from Sooyoung’s friend who is telling some story to look over at you. After you catch his eyes and give him a tired grin, he excuses himself from the group to follow behind you to the back where you crash into Momo’s waiting arms.

 

“ _Aww_ … Did you miss me that much?” Momo coos, her mouth talking in pout. You nod because you did miss her that _much_ – Momo had been gone for an entire week on a much needed vacation. She deserved every second of that vacation to visit her family back home in Japan, but you are so happy that she is back. The juicery isn’t just the same without her there, and you let her know that by squeezing her until she can’t breathe.

 

After a wheezy chuckle, Momo says, “Well, it’s nice to see that at least _one_ person is happy to see me again…”

 

“Hey! I’m happy to see you again!” Hoseok exclaims.

 

“Yeah, well…” Momo regards him for a second as you part away from her, but then her glower travels to the boy trying so hard to make the orange-haired girl laugh. “I was talking about someone else…”

 

Taehyung must have felt her heated glare because he looks towards your group and shudders before coming over himself. “What’s up?”

 

“What’s up?! _What’s up_?!” Momo repeats harshly in a whisper. “You just walked away when I was in the middle of talking to you as soon as Sooyoung walked through the door. Do you know how _rude_ that was?!”

 

“Yikes,” you mouth to Hoseok with your eyebrows raising and he copies the look on your face as a silent agreement.

 

“Sorry, I haven’t seen her in like three days…”

 

“You haven’t seen _me_ in a week!”

 

“Yeah, but that’s…”

 

As soon as Momo and Taehyung start their argument – which is a normal occurrence with those two – you slowly walk away to head to the backroom, grabbing Hoseok’s wrist to also save him from the uncomfortable situation.

 

In the backroom, you find Namjoon diligently washing all the dishes. He throws a dimpled grin at you when you say your hello. “Hey Y/N, how was your day off?”

 

“Meh… I’m at that point in my life that ‘day off’ is synonymous with ‘a day I’m not getting paid’…” you answer truthfully causing both Namjoon and Hoseok laugh.

 

“Can’t argue with you there. But I hope you at least got some re---“ Namjoon pauses, ears tuning into the sounds from the main room, the wide smile on his face dissolving to a scowl. “Is that Momo and Taehyung I hear arguing?” Namjoon asks, though he already knows the answer.

 

“Yup,” Hoseok answers anyway with a chuckle.

 

Namjoon groans, wiping his wet hands on the towel by the sink. “They’re lucky it’s a slow day today…” He mutters before leaving the room to deal with the two that are always butting heads.

 

As Namjoon exits out of the room, you head to the wall-mounted coat rack to hang your pretty new Dior J’adior flap bag (courtesy of suga_d) in between Momo’s cute baby pink Kanken backpack and Hoseok’s green Supreme fanny pack (yeah… at this point, you don’t even question his taste anymore, you’re just used to it).

 

While you did that, Hoseok grabbed the bottle of juice he had made earlier when he first came into work 5 hours ago, before going over to you. When he presses the cold bottle against your upper arm, you give him a playful glare before taking the drink with a grateful smile, “Thanks, dude.”

 

It’s a thing that Hoseok always does for you now, making you a juice on the day after he knows you had a camshow. He has even perfected the recipe to your liking – several recipes actually. And it’s nice, something that you’ve come to look forward to every time you come into work after a show. Even on days when he’s doesn’t have a shift with you, you would still find a bottle in the fridge waiting for you with a sticky note on it, your name written in Hoseok’s messy writing along with an encouraging little note for you to have a good day.

 

“No problem, dude,” Hoseok grins back as he takes a seat on the wooden bench just underneath the coat rack, mouth opening in a big yawn. You sit down beside him while you unscrewed the cap and take a sip of the drink, humming happily at the sweet taste of pineapple overcoming the carrot and lemon in the blend. But your content preening is followed by an exhausted sigh, and Hoseok glances over to see the fatigue clouding your features.

 

“What’s up?” Hoseok asks with a slight frown, concern lacing heavily in his words.

 

“It’s nothing. It’s just…” You let out a frustrated exhale of air. “I’m so bored of my camshows to the point that even just thinking about it drains the _life_ out of me…”

 

“Maybe it’s because you’ve been doing it so much lately,” Hoseok points out. He’s right… Somewhat. Ever since Roa started dating her friend, Wonwoo, she has been out of the apartment a lot more, and you have taken advantage of that. This past month alone, you have already done 9 shows instead of your usual once a week show before. “Maybe space it out, see how you feel after that.”

 

You shake your head at his suggestion. “I don’t think it’s that… I was already pretty unsatisfied _way_ before I started doing a lot more shows,” After an empty chuckle, you question rhetorically, “Who knew having multiple orgasms could be so fucking dull?”

 

Hoseok snorts, “Yeah, that’s something I don’t hear often…” Then says after you both have a chuckle, “Why don’t you quit?”

 

You mouth drops at him, unable to compute his preposterous advice. “How dare you?! You know I love money way too much to quit!”

 

“Geez, alright!” Hoseok throws his hands up,. “I forgot how much your spoiled ass loves your Guccis and Diors and Chanels—“

 

“Says the guy with the $6000 Saint Laurent leather jacket,” you counter, jabbing your finger into his chest.

 

“ _Ouch_ …” Hoseok giggles, his hands clutching his chest to protect himself from your poking. As his heart shaped smile broadens and his eyes turns to crescents, you continue your tickle assault to keep that look on his face, grinning joyfully to yourself. “Okay! Touché, touché!”

 

It takes a bit for the two of you to settle down, but once you do, Hoseok returns to the previous subject. “Why don’t you spice it up a bit? Do something completely different?”

 

“Like what?”

 

“I honestly don’t know… But do things you like, not what your viewers want.”

 

It’s a good advice, especially coming from Hoseok who does exactly that. He seems so relaxed and actually happy during his shows that it is quite enviable.

 

So you mull over it for a minute, realizing there is something you want to try but too scared to. “Well… There is something…”

 

“Hmm?” Hoseok questions with his eyebrow raising up, noting the way you were fidgeting with your fingers, a nervous habit.

 

“I… _Well_ …” you clear your throat as you giggle. You peer up at him through your lashes, and you see that he is waiting for you to explain yourself. “Don’t judge me.”

 

“Aren’t we past tha—“

 

“Promise me,” you lift up your pinky at him.

 

He sighs but still, he wraps his pinky around yours. “Promise.”

 

When you drop your hand back onto your lap, you tell him bashfully, “I want to try exhibitioning…”

 

Then you wait for his reaction, expecting a big one, but instead Hoseok just utters unenthused, “That’s it?”

 

Your mouth drops open. “What do you mean ‘That’s it?’ Isn’t that so…” It takes you a second to come up with a word to describe your camming fantasy, ultimately settling with, “Wild?!”

 

“Hmm…” Hoseok hums with his mouth pursed to up and his brows drawn together. Then he questions, “Are you going to have sex in the middle of a BDSM goth night club with a complete stranger who calls himself ‘The Punisher’ in front of a hundred or so people?”

 

“… No…”

 

“Are you going to have full on coital bliss in the parking lot of Walmart during the afternoon when all the soccer moms do their weekly grocery?”

 

“Um… Also… No…”

 

“Are you going to give a blowjob to some random dude at the nearby 7/11 while he does the 2 Minutes Extra Large Slurpee Challenge?”

 

You are laughing hard now, and it’s tough to get out the, “What the fuck? No!” that you answer him with.

 

“So what _are_ you going to do?”

 

You start to tell him about the newest member of the Love Club, Eunwoo, who specializes in doing camshows in public. She does what you do – the vibrator orgasm shows – but instead of just doing it in her boring old bedroom, she takes it to the library or the park or anywhere else she fancies really. In all her streams she is fully clothed and the camera only shows from her upper body to her face, mostly focusing on the expression she makes. It seems so exciting and thrilling (especially when there are so many people around her and she’s trying so hard not to make any noise) that you want to try it out yourself.

 

“But the thing is… I don’t want my viewers to have control of the vibrator because knowing those little demons, they would turn it to the highest settings… Plus, Eunwoo lets her boyfriend control it and she told us that if we ever want to do it, we should bring someone we trust… For moral support and all that… Especially during the embarrassing moment if we do get caught.”

 

Saying all that out loud makes you realize one resounding sad truth that makes your excitement shrink like how you shrink in your seat. You don’t have that someone to bring with you. Throwing your hands onto your face, you groan. “But I don’t have that _someone_ to bring with me… This is the only time _ever_ that I hate being boyfriend-less!”

 

At that, you wallow in your blues, already resigning yourself to do lacklustre and tired cam sessions forever and ever and ev---

 

“I can do it with you.”

 

_Huh?_

 

Completely puzzled, you blink at Hoseok because you do not quite believe your ears. You are in confusion. He didn’t really just say that… Did he?

 

“I mean… I know I’m not your boyfriend… but I’m a _boy_ and I’m _your friend_ …” Hoseok begins his explanation and you are further rendered speechless that you did, in fact, hear him right. “Plus, she said you should go with someone you trust, right…? So that would-- Oh, uh…” Hoseok stops as he rubs the back of his neck self-consciously, sucking in his breath through his teeth as he makes a face. “ _Wow_ … Sorry. That’s pretty bold of me to assume that you trust me like--”

 

“No,” you cut him off, and Hoseok falters a bit with a sad but understanding smile.

 

“Yeah, I get it. I guess I’m kind of projecting—“

 

“No,” you cut him off again, shaking your head. “What I meant was… No, you were right to assume that…” You stare right into his dark brown eyes as you confidently tell him, “I _do_ trust you like that.”

 

It’s weird, but you do.

 

“Oh!” Hoseok perks up. “Yeah?”

 

After a sure nod from you, the sunshine smile spreads back on Hoseok’s face. His happiness is contagious – like always - and your own lips lifts into a smile.

 

Though your smile doesn’t stay long, heaving a sigh as you scoot closer to Hoseok.

 

“Still… I can’t believe I’m actually considering this…” you mumble under your breath. But you remember how Eunwoo said that her boyfriend had done it so many times that sometimes he just reads a book while doing it. He can’t get turned on because he could also read what the chat is saying and all their comments makes him laugh at how corny all those guys are. You’re sure Hoseok will be the same. And it’s not like the two of you have any romantic – or even sexual – connection so it will be more than fine.

 

So as you take out your phone from your pocket and hold in between for you and Hoseok to see, you continue your rambling, “But, whatever, why the fuck not? You’ve already seen my show-“  
  
“Hey, only like 10 minutes!”

 

“Uh-huh… And I’ve already seen yours… Um, also only 10 minutes…”

 

“10 minutes from each of those 5 videos you bought?” Hoseok questions, eyes leaving the screen of your phone to throw a cheeky grin your way.

 

You groan. “ _Four_ videos… Oh my god, Hoseok… Can you please let me live!?”

 

“Alright…” He hums, settling his palm in the space between the two of you so he can lean in closer towards you. Quietly, he adds, “So, 40 minutes…”

 

_Motherfu_ \--- You shake your head, deciding to ignore him while he giggles to himself. But you give him a quick glare before turning your gaze back to your phone.

 

With both your attention on your phone screen once more, you open the app that you wanted to show him.

 

“You’ve used this app before, right?” You ask him while navigating through the control app for your vibrator.

 

Hoseok shakes his head and that honestly surprises you, but you don’t let it show.

 

“Okay, well, honestly… _If_ we do _do_ the thing… You’re not really going to be involved much,” you tell him with a shrug. “You just have to turn it on…” You press on the on button at the bottom centre, “Turn the vibrations and sensitivity up a bit,” you swipe your thumb up on the screen to demonstrate, “Or down,” you swipe down and number showing how intense the vibrations is decreases. Then you smile at him, “And that’s it!”

 

“Seems easy enough,” Hoseok answers.

 

“Yeah!” You exclaim, already so pumped about the prospect of actually being able to do a public livecam… You’ve been wanting to do it for a while so it’s hard to keep your excitement down.

 

Grabbing onto Hoseok’s hand tightly – taking him aback for a second before it makes him smile broadly at your infectious enthusiasm - you couldn’t help but ask hopefully, “Are you free this Friday?”

 

* * *

 

Fortunately for you, Hoseok is free on Friday.

 

Unfortunately for you, when Friday finally comes, you are having cold feet.

 

But it’s too late to back out. You are already dressed in your favorite dress from Realisation Par – the one that’s short and navy colored with a star pattern - and Hoseok just texted you that he’s outside your apartment, waiting in his car. So after another quick twirl in front of your mirror to check whether the length of the dress will expose the little, thin pink handle of the vibrator already inside you. Seeing that it’s safely hidden from sight; you take a deep breath as nod boldly to yourself before taking your leave.

 

Outside you find Hoseok leaning against the bottom post of the railing for the steps up to your apartment. When he sees you walking down the steps towards him, he straightens up and uncrosses his arms to wave, a big grin gracing his face.

 

“You look nice,” he compliments when you reach him, taking off his yellow-lens rounded sunglasses. He tucks it into the middle of green silk short-sleeve shirt he is wearing to check you out, gaze trailing up and down your body. “ _Wow_ … If I didn’t know any better… I’d think this is a date, Y/N.”

 

“You wish,” you sing-song with a smirk. “ _This_ …” With both your hands, your gesture down from your shoulders to where your dress stops mid-thigh, “… Is for my viewers. And you…” You step closer towards him, nerves causing your slight perfectionist tendencies to spike up. You hardly noticed the way Hoseok’s breath hitches when you start to fix the crumple on his collar due to when he hanged his sunglasses carelessly in his shirt. He stares down at you with wide eyes, watching the concentrated glare you had as you re-flip his collar, muttering mindlessly, “You’re just lucky enough to tag along for the ride.”

 

Licking his lips anxiously, Hoseok wonders if you can feel his heartbeat quickening as your hands run across his chest to smooth out the floral and snake print fabric. But you didn’t seem to, patting his chest twice when you are done and then taking a step back away from him. Hoseok allows himself to breathe again once the distance between the two of you was far enough, and he catches a whiff of the perfume the you always wore. Unsurprisingly, the scent of you soothes his tension like it always seems to, and he is confused as to why his heart is reacting so oddly today.

 

“Also, if this was a date… I would have already made up my mind about you not getting a second date.”

 

Hoseok scoffs in disbelief. “What? What do you mean? Why? What have I done wrong already in just three minutes?” 

 

Seemingly unamused, you lift your brows as your eyes trail down his body. Need you say anything at all?

 

“My outfit?!” Hoseok exclaims. He is dumbfounded at your judging glare, caressing his palms against his chest as he follows your gaze. Pinching his shirt, he clarifies, “This is Gucci, you know?”

 

“Yeah, I can tell… And it’s really nice. _Very Expensive looking_ … But!” You pause to sneer at the bottom half of him. The eyesore that is the light-washed heavily distressed jeans with paint splattered all over it is back. “Those jeans again, Hoseok? Really?”

 

“ _Why?_ ” Hoseok whines, pouting childishly. “Why do you hate my favorite pair of jeans so much?!”

 

“I feel like I’ve told you a million times why! But every time I tell you the reasons – all valid reasons, might I add! - it goes in one ear and out the other,” you remind him, and he sighs as he dramatically clutches his chest over his heart.

 

“I’m deeply hurt, Y/N. Here I am, being a wonderful friend and doing you a solid favor, and you’re hating on my favorite jeans… _Again_.”

 

A beat of silence passes for you to let his word sink in and for Hoseok to inspect his jeans sadly, muttering how much he loves it under his breath.

 

“Ha… You’re right,” you chuckle with an apologetic smile, and then you bow your head slightly, “Sorry… I’ll learn to like them…” And that makes Hoseok grin wide, until you add quietly, “For today.”

 

“ _Wow_ … Is that supposed to make me feel better? Because it’s no---“

 

“Hoseok, we don’t have time for this!” You cut him off as you wrap your arm around his so you can pull him towards where he parked his car. “This is supposed to be an exciting day! Let’s not ruin it because of _your_ choice of attire!”

 

With a sigh, Hoseok allows you to drag him along, but not without warning, “Okay, fine. But don’t think I’ll forgot how absolutely awful you are to Jerry.”

 

“Jerry?”

 

“Yeah,” Hoseok looks down at his jeans as the two of you walk along the sidewalk, “Jerry.”

 

“Oh my god, no! Isley, I could understand somewhat but no! This is where I draw the line! You _cannot_ name your ugly jeans!”

 

“Jerry, buddy, don’t listen to the mean lady.”

 

“ _Stop that!_ ”

 

As the two of you bicker back and forth about Hoseok’s hideous jeans now named Jerry, your arms still tight around Hoseok’s arm even as you elbow him in the ribs, it doesn’t even occur to you how quickly your nervousness went away just by being by Hoseok’s side.

 

* * *

 

The local art museum was where you had planned to do the show at. You thought that the paintings in the background would be nice and highly aesthetic, but Hoseok reminds you that if you do get caught, do you really want to be permanently banned from the museum as well as whatever punishment you will receive? The answer was no, you really love the museum so you decided to forego that.

 

Plan B is also a no-go - which was the aquarium - for the same reason.

 

And ss for plan C, you didn’t really have one, so Hoseok takes the job of brainstorming for the place off your hands. It did not take long for him to think of a destination that he says that neither of you will miss if you do get caught and banned for life today.

 

And so there the two of you were, standing in front of **_Boss Juice_** , the newest juicery in town.

 

“A juice place?!” You whine as you squint up at the sign of the store. “This isn’t sexy… And what are we going to drink in there… Juice?! Don’t we drink enough of that at work?!”

 

“And that’s why we’re _here_ … If we get caught and get banned forever, there’s nothing loss,” Hoseok explains. “I’m pretty sure Greenhouse’s juices are still the best in the city but I heard they’re our competition for the _#1 Best Juicery_ in San Fran on Yelp…” With furrowed brows, he mumbles to himself with a pout, “I honestly doubt they’re that great… But it good to know what we’re up against…”

 

With a suspicious glare, you say to him, “It sounds like you have another agenda for taking us here…”

 

Hoseok shrugs, an innocent grin playing on his lips. “Why not kill two birds with one stone?” He walks to the glass door of the shop and pushes to hold it open, he then turns to you, “Ladies first.”

 

Pinching the hem of your dress on both sides, you give him a slight curtsy and a _thank you_ before walking past him and musing out loud, “You know, I’ve always hated that saying. Like why are you even killing the birds?! Leave them the fuck alone!”

 

Hoseok just laughs in amusement, his hand pressing against the dip of your back as he follows you inside.

 

Your continued ranting is stopped short when you take in the beautiful, tropical theme of the shop you just walked into. With wide eyes gazing at your surroundings, you say in awe, “Holy shit… This place is…Amazing!”

 

“Hey, don’t say such traitorous things!” Hoseok tsks jokingly, but as he looks around as well, he was also thinking the same. It kind of reminded him of his first part-time job during high school at Hollister – the same low-lighting around the shop. But it was much nicer – smelled better as well – with big potted plants scattered all over the room.

 

_Is that a real live macaw just chilling on that branch over there?_ Just as he thinks that, the bird swoops over to a neighbouring branch to prove it was indeed real. “… But you’re right.”

 

“And the guys working here…” You sigh dreamily, checking out the two guys behind the counter. Their black military-like uniform fitting their body wonderfully and their faces seem like it was sculpted by Michelangelo himself. “… They’re gorgeous…”

 

When one of the said gorgeous baristas looks your way - the taller one with the dirty blond hair - his eyes widens for a fraction of a second before it turns into a sexy glower as his pouty lips spreads into a lopsided smirk. You couldn’t help but giggle and tuck your hair behind your ear, eyelashes fluttering coyly, causing Hoseok to frown slightly at the exchange despite himself.

 

Before you could fully lift up your hand to twiddle your fingers at the guy, Hoseok gently pushes you the other way with a hand on your lower back again, his other arm raising to point out an empty table for two near the back of the shop. “Go… Go set up… I’ll order for us…”

 

The tone of irritation in his voice was lost on you, as you were still too busy flashing a brilliant smile at the guy behind the counter. But you do what Hoseok says anyway - though not without waving at the guy first, and when he lifts his hand to his forehead to give you a shy salute, you almost swoon and die right there. With a dreamy sigh, you twirl to face the direction of the empty table and then head towards it with a hand on your rapidly beating heart.

 

_She’s so dramatic…_ Hoseok thinks in amusement with a slight quirk on his lips, watching the way your short dress flows prettily with every bouncy step you take. He finds himself staring at you longer than necessary - or at all - and at that thought, he clears his throat uneasily as he turns his attention back to the short line he was waiting in, only to lift his gaze to see that the barista you had been silently flirting with was looking at you too.

 

The guy was so caught up in staring after you that he hadn’t called up the next person in line like he was supposed to. So instead she goes to the other shorter barista once he returns to take another order. So now it was Hoseok’s turn to order, and he clears his throat again, much louder and more roughly this time.

 

The guy turn to him with a sheepish grin, red flushing his cheeks as he announces, “Uh, yeah… I can help you over here.”

 

Hoseok steps up to the counter, his arms crossing against his chest and his stance the usual cool, laid-back one foot in slightly in front of the other. And yet the look in his eyes was neither laid back or cool, just a judgmental glint in them as he gives the guy a quick once over. 

 

There was too much gel in the guy’s side-parted hair-do that if Hoseok were to knock his fist on the dude’s bangs, it would probably make a sound. And the guy has a nice face - that Hoseok could admit - but he looks… Kind of familiar?Hoseok swears he has seen him before… But a glance at the silver-plated military style badge pinned on the guy’s chest, the name on it - **LUCAS** \- doesn’t ring any bell.

 

“Um… May I have your order?”

 

The question from the guy causes Hoseok to snap out his thoughts and nod. Then without any delay, he begins to list out all the many ingredients he wanted in the two juices he is ordering. The guy’s eyes widen comically as he promptly tries to write down every complicated detail and instruction that Hoseok gave him. It takes a few ‘can you please repeat that…’ before he gets it all, and after that Lucas sighs in relief then asks, “Can I get your name?”

 

“Hoseok.”

 

“Thanks… And um… How about for the second drink…” Lucas asks sheepishly, already laughing awkwardly. “Your friend’s drink? What’s her name? I mean… What name should I put on hers?”

 

Hoseok blinks at him, unamused. He knows what the fuck this guy trying to do. He had half the mind to snap out ‘not interested’ - which would be probably be a lie - so instead he settles with something simple, “Hoseok.”

 

“ _Ah…_ ” Queue more awkward laughing from the guy as he scribbles down the names on the cups, clearly embarrassed. “Right. Okay…”

 

After he gives Hoseok the total for both drinks and after Hoseok pays, he gives Hoseok a big smile that makes Hoseok tilt his head in slight recognition. “Please wait at the side while I make your order.”

 

“Thanks,” Hoseok says slowly, eyes squinting at the guy - not in a rude way, but a quizzical way. Okay… He has definitely seen this guy before…

 

For the next 15 minutes, Hoseok waits by the side while he also tries to it figure out. But once his name gets called for the drinks, he arrives at no definite conclusion. The guy probably goes to his Uni as well and Hoseok must have seen him around or something.

 

“Enjoy, man!” Lucas exclaims as he hands Hoseok the two medium-sized cups and Hoseok smiles tightly as he says a _thank you_ back.

 

“ _Gorgeous…_?” Hoseok questions in disbelief under his breath once he turns away with both plastic cups full of juice in his hands, the fake smile he gave that Lucas guy setting into a thin line. Scoffing, he shakes his head as he walks towards where you were sitting, patiently waiting with your phone already propped up in a tiny tripod on the small rounded table. “Yeah right… The guys that work at our store are _way_ better looking…”

 

Like Seokjin and Namjoon… or heck, even _himself_ … Is Y/N’s type really that Lucas guy?

 

_Well, everyone has to have_ ** _some_** _flaws, I guess_ , Hoseok thinks just as he gets to the table.

 

At his arrival, you look up at him with a sparkling, perfect grin. Your beauty hits him like a ton of bricks, he loses his breath, palms turning clammy that it almost makes him drop the drinks despite the paper cup sleeves.

 

Luckily you both have quick reflexes, and he tightens his grip around the slightly dropped cups while you also make a grab for it with a soft _oh!_

 

“Shit,” he sputters out just as your delicate hands wraps around his own.

 

It’s warm, just like the heat travelling to his cheeks, and his wide eyes meets yours as you laugh and chime out, “Careful!”

 

Hoseok lets out a weak chuckle, blaming the moisture on the cups, as the two of you place the drinks down safely on the table.

 

“So… How are we gonna do this?” Hoseok asks when both your butts are seated on a stool opposite side of the table from the other.

 

“Well, first, you have to download the app I told you about last night.”

 

Flashing a cheeky grin, Hoseok shows you his phone screen. “Already done.”

 

You open up the app on your own phone as well. “What your username?”

 

“DomDaddy69.”

 

Unamused, you lift an eyebrow quizzically, “ _Really…?_ ”

 

Hoseok snickers, shaking his head. “Nah, that’s probably already taken… It’s actually isley420.”

 

After giving him a squinted stare to _hopefully_ retract his statement, Hoseok just shrugs as his grin widens. You huff out a slight chuckle. “Of course…”

 

Lo and behold, you find his username with a shake of your head, and then sent him an invitation to “play”. You take a sip of your smoothie as you tell him, “Okay, you should get an invite in a few seconds.”

 

“Cool,” Hoseok hums and nods, staring intently at his phone for the notification.

 

“This is like the same flavor as one of the smoothies you’ve been making me.”

 

Hoseok glances up from the screen to watch you take another big sip.

 

“Yeah, I gave them same recipe,” Hoseok answers, knowing it’s the flavor of the many, many smoothies he makes that you enjoy the most. He tries his own drink and promptly grimaces as soon as it hits his tastebuds…

 

Damn it… It’s good. Maybe even better than—

 

“Yours tastes a hundred times better,” you say so nonchalantly, but it has Hoseok’s eyes widening and his heart racing. He feels so oddly prideful about what you said that it’s a bit embarrassing how happy it makes him. His chest is puffing up, his smile is beaming.

 

“Yeah, really?” Hoseok questions, and this time it’s your turn for your eyes to widen slightly as your brows draw together, slightly confused why Hoseok can’t believe it. With your mouth still around the straw, you nod slowly, and Hoseok glances down, rubbing the back of his neck as heat creeps up face. “Cool, thanks.”

 

Tilting your head, you can’t make sense of his strange reaction. You are not used to seeing Hoseok act so bashful. It’s truly… Weird.

 

You were about to ask him _what the_ ** _fuck_** _is_ ** _up_** _Hoseok?!_ like that Vine to clear the air by making him laugh, but his phone _dings_ before you could.

 

“ _And_ … I’ve hacked into the mainframe,” Hoseok quips with a grin while you get a notification that he has joined your “playtime”. Then nervously, he questions, “Should I test it out?”

 

Not even a second later after you give him a nod, you squeak because the low vibration that starts to hum in between your legs.

 

“It works,” you huff out with a giggle, cupping your heated cheeks as you look around to see if anyone had noticed. Hoseok chuckles at your reaction - thinking to himself that it was adorable - then stops the vibration with a quick swipe of his thumb on the screen.

 

After observing that the other people in the shop are oblivious to what’s happening in your corner of the room, everyone just minding their own business, you lean in to you ask in a hush whisper, “Do we start now?”

 

Leaning back with his arm hanging on the back of his chair, Hoseok says, “That’s up to you, Y/N.”

 

You scrunch your nose at him for his lack of help but… He’s absolutely right.

 

So you tap your foot against the floor as you think it over.

 

Are you ready for this? Is this what you really want?

 

A million scenarios plays out in your head - some good, some mediocre, but most horrible - though in the end, you nod to yourself as you make up your mind.

 

“Okay… Alright… I can’t believe I’m _really_ doing this,” You mutter to yourself while you navigate through the Heart2Heart app, pressing on the broadcast section to start. Before pressing the ‘GO LIVE’ button, you look around again. At first, you take note that the closest couple from you - just a few tables away - are already getting ready to head out so that’s one potential problem out of the way. After that, you check how you looked on the screen - perfect, if you do say so yourself. Then finally, you glance up at Hoseok who is watching you closely, an easy going grin playing on his lips.

 

It is the look in his eyes that gives you final push that you needed. Even without a word, it’s as if he is saying that he’ll stick by you whatever happens and to just enjoy yourself.

 

You’re glad he is here with you.

 

“I think I’m ready,” you tell him, a nervous yet giddy wobble in your voice. “How do I look?”

 

“Perfect,” easily - and accidentally - slips out Hoseok’s mouth before he even realizes he had said it. But you were happy with his answer, replying with a very peppy, _I know,_ while you fluff out your hair. Hoseok’s smile widens at that, thankful for his loose lips just this once.

 

“What’s my signal to start?”

 

“I’ll tap on table,” you hit your forefinger on top the wooden table to demonstrate. “And I’ll tap twice if I need you to stop.”

 

After Hoseok nods with understanding, you turn your attention on your phone screen.

 

Adrenaline rushes through your veins as you hover above the GO LIVE button.

 

_It’s now or neve_ r, you think to yourself.

 

Before you can psych yourself out, you press it and the red LIVE button on the left top corner of the screen begins to glow at you.

 

Unlike your usual streams when you get 200 or so people in the first few seconds, it takes a while for viewers to trickle in. Most of them in the chatbox are voicing their confusion at the surprise broadcast but are happy to see you anyway.

 

“Hey everyone,” you wave with a cute smile, voice low yet loud enough that only the livestream and Hoseok could hear. “If you can’t already tell…” Your hand lifts, palms parallel to the ceiling to present the unusual setting, staying silent for a few seconds to let your viewers hear the chatter of the people around you and the top 40 music playing on the stereo. “I’m trying something new today!”

 

You lean down towards the camera lens, teasing your audience with sight of your chest as you say enthusiastically, “I’m so excited, I hope you guys are too!”

 

 

> **[kun37] commented:** are you out in public? :O

 

“I _am_ out in public,” you answer, moving your phone to show the other empty tables nearby so they won’t think you are full shit. Biting your bottom lip coyly, your eyes scan the comments, apprehensive about what their reaction will be. Sometimes viewers really hate changes - even something as small as using a different size dildo can cause outrage…

 

But soon, giggles erupt from your throat when a slew of new comments fills the chat about how excited they are now as well because of that.

 

 

> **[I.M.] commented:** you really want me get in trouble, don’t you baby? Want me to have a raging hard on while at work?

 

“Sorry I.M.,” you apologize though you don’t really mean it. Tilting you head to the side, your fingers rub slowly back and forth along your left collarbone, you add, “But I think I’m worth getting in trouble for…”

 

The chatroom - now at 430 viewers and still climbing - goes crazy for this, all of them saying you are worth it.

 

 

> **[I.M.] tipped 2500 tokens with the message:** always worth it, baby. good thing i have my own office ;). i’ll have cancel my meeting just for this so don’t get caught now…

 

“Thank you, I.M. And I won’t if you won’t,” you say with a wink.

 

 

> **[suga_d] tipped 5000 tokens with the message:** this is a surprise.

 

Grinning, you answer the message of one of your long-time viewer with, “I hope it’s a good surprise, Suga.”

 

After a few more minutes of answering other viewers’ messages, another donation from suga_d comes through.

 

 

> **[suga_d] tipped 5000 tokens with the message:** of course it is sweetheart. just going to miss seeing that sweet and perfect ass of yours this stream.

 

Once you read that, you glance around to take in your surroundings. The wide-eyed wild look in your eyes causes Hoseok to lift one of his brows. But you don’t glance at him, instead you lean closer to your phone to whisper in a seductive tone, “Please don’t miss it too much, daddy…”

 

With your heartbeat racing so fast and hard that you hear it in your eardrums, you swiftly stand up and turn around. And before Hoseok could even have a guess on what you were about to do, you throw back a seductive look to your phone camera from over your shoulder that has all thoughts disappear from his mind. Hoseok swallows hard and his throat tighten as he waits with bated breath for what you were about to do next. 

 

It all happens so fast, but both Hoseok and your viewers are trained to your every move as you put one of your knees on your chair while your other feet is still planted on the ground. Then as your legs spread wide, your hands grabs onto the skirt of your dress to lift it up, your sweet and perfect ass coming into view. But not only that, your lack of underwear allows them to see the pink handle of the vibrator that is pressed inside and also the wet slick that is already slowly starting to run down your inner thighs.

 

You only hold it up for a second or two before you drop your skirt back down to sit down, your ears hot as you press your palm against your mouth to suppress another giggle. But that was enough for the blood to rush down to Hoseok’s dick. He clears his throat quietly, hoping you don’t notice the way he shifts in his seat to adjust himself.

 

Of course he doesn’t have anything to worry about. Not when you have to take your time to say thank you to the influx of messages and donations that fills your chatbox.

 

 

> **[KingKai] tipped 5000 tokens with the message:** just tuned in, glad i didn’t miss that

 

“Thank you, KingKai. Isn’t is like 5 AM for you?”

 

 

> **[SananaBanana] tipped 2000 tokens with the message:** BABE BABE BABE WTF YOU’RE SO HOT UWUUUUUU

 

“I love you, Sana!” You uwu just as wholeheartedly, blowing her a kiss. When you see that all your other friends are in the chat, cheering you on and supporting your first public camshow, you feel your heart swell with joy and your confidence boosting even more.

 

 

> **[suga_d] tipped 10000 tokens with the message:** fuck.

 

Heat creeps up your face as you picture Jon Bernthal - circa his looks during Baby Driver - rubbing himself over his boxers while typing that four-letter word in a hurry… Nice… The visual in your mind makes you feel all sorts of things, and so slightly out of breath, you thank suga_d for his generous donations.

 

After waiting a couple more minutes to have your viewership spike up to a thousand, you decide it is time to start.

 

“So if you just got here, today I’ll be doing my typical OhMiBod show _but_ in a cafe! So if you donate tokens, you’ll be able to control the vibrator I’m wearing right now…” You begin to explain, voice low yet clear. There’s a few little white lies in there - like how they don’t actually control the vibrator, Hoseok does - but what they don’t know can’t hurt them and plus, you need the money… “If you type exclamation control, a menu should pop up in chat that tells you details about donations. Also, if you are new here… Hello, I’m Cherry, I hope you enjoy this stream and…” Fluttering your lashes and acting like your typical camgirl persona - teeth-rottingly sweet - you add, “Please be gentle with me… This is my first public camshow and I want _all_ of us to have a good time!”

 

Then, like the little devils you knew your viewers will be, they start donating little 1 token donations like crazy, and leading the crusade is I.M.

 

Sneaking a glance up at Hoseok - who you honestly forgot was with you until this moment - you flash him a grin before looking back down into the camera lens as you tap your finger on the table.

 

At the proposed signal, the vibration starts again - but this time, a bit more powered up than when Hoseok tested it out before.

 

You let out a soft gasp. It oddly feels more pleasurable than it usually does,like your nerve bundles are a lot more sensitive. Maybe it’s because of the thrill and stakes of what you are doing.

 

“Thank you Jeffrey127 and KingKai for the 5000 tokens each,” you say which makes Hoseok swipe his finger up on the app - more than he had intended. At the sudden spike in speed, your whole body jolts and shudders quite visibly.

 

“Oh god…” You taking a moment to shut your eyes and take a deep breath so you wouldn’t accidentally make a big noise that will attract unwanted attention.While your walls spasms around the little pink toy, you feel yourself leaking abundantly. “I’m like…” You swipe your tongue along your lips and then give an airy chuckle, “… dripping a puddle onto my skirt and the chair underneath me…”

 

 

> **[kimjr] tipped 2500 tokens with the message:** that wet already, huh? Want to see you so badly baby, want to see the mess you’re making

 

“Thank you, JR,” you say through a soft, barely audible moan. “…Wish you could see it too…”

 

Though as good the vibrator feels, for some reason you are starting to feel awkward and uncomfortable.

 

You clutch your hand just above your breast where you feel it pounding hard underneath your palm, taking deep breaths to calm your racing heart down.

 

While the pleasure builds and builds, you quickly take your hand away from you had it on your chest - knowing that if you had it there any longer, you’ll be tempted to starts fondling your breast. Instead you place it on the table to start fidgeting with a brown paper napkin.

 

In the safety of your own bedroom, you are able to lay down and let the feeling overtake you, moan as loud as you want, and have your hands travel anywhere on your body that you feel like.

But you absolutely couldn’t do any of that right now. That unfamiliarity is making you are overthink every move you make, every decision you’ve made up until this point, and just… _Everything_.

 

Then you notice that your breathing became shallow - like your lungs are closing up and you can’t get any air. Getting lightheaded, you blink several times to try and get rid of the light spots dotting your vision while hot perspiration begin to line your forehead and drench your neck and back.

 

A sense of dread slowly start to creep through you, prickling your mind. You want to say something but you don’t know what…

 

You sit there frozen and numb.

 

That is until you feel a warm hand gripping onto your knee.

 

You look up and meet Hoseok’s worried gaze. With just one look, it is like a sense of relief washes over you. You let out a ragged breath that you didn’t know you were holding.

 

Slowing down the vibrator, he mouths ‘ _do you want to stop?_ ’ but you shake your head no. He frowns at that, heaves a heavy sigh and a few seconds later, murmurs so quietly that only you could hear, “Then focus on me, okay?”

 

Nodding, you keep your eyes on him just as he instructed.

 

It takes at least a minute but watching the way Hoseok is breathing evenly helps you to do so as well.

 

Once the crease between your brows softens and smooths out, Hoseok swipes his thumb up his screen just a tiny bit to gauge your comfort level.

 

Though your brows creases again, you react positively, huffing out a slightly whiny, “ _Faster_.”

 

Hoseok makes a noise in his chest, a low growling sound, and gives you just that.

 

Your senses starts to heighten just like before… Although this time you are more relaxed and at ease. Hoseok’s heavy gaze on you is keeping you grounded, present, and everything else but you and him fades away.

 

You slip your hand under the table and place it on top of his, fingernails digging into his skin. A shadow falls over Hoseok’s face when your mouth sinfully falls open. Yet no words come out - only small, soft pants that makes his jeans feel tighter than they already are - but it’s clear to see that you are urging him for more.

 

The vibrator goes faster, probably now already at the highest speed it could go, but that’s not what pushes you close to the edge…

 

It’s Hoseok. It is impossible to ignore the darkened look in his eyes, the way his brows knits together and his jaw ticks, looking like he wants to devour you whole. You couldn’t look away, you didn’t _want_ to look away…

 

Hoseok swipes his tongue across his lips and clenches his hand tighter on your knee, pries it far apart from the other, allowing a gust of cool air to waft against your drenched center.

 

You were so exposed, if someone were to look at your direction and glance under the table, they would be able to see _everything_. That thought alone should terrify you but for some reason, you felt the opposite. Your arousal swelling as you spread your legs wider on your own.

 

“Come on, Y/N, let go,” Hoseok spurs on, watching the way your chest is rapidly rising and falling. His deep voice is another push towards you falling over the edge at any moment.

 

Still, you try your hardest to keep your composure, even going as far as biting down hard on your bottom lip to prevent any sounds from leaving you… But it just feels so good, you begin to roll your hips mindlessly. Hoseok sucks in air between his teeth.

 

“That’s it, keep going…that’s a good girl… ”

 

You swallow hard, but still are unable to suppress the high whining sound that escapes from your throat.

 

Hoseok’s mere aura is so dominating that it makes you swivel your hips faster to please him.

 

And pleased he is. When Hoseok feels your thighs starting to tremble, he groans, palming himself over his jeans to relieve some tensions in knowing you are about to come soon… And it’s partly because of him. “Come on, baby, come for me…”

 

Eyes clenching shut, white heat envelopes you as you come undone. It is the first time since your mild panic attack that you looked away from Hoseok, but with your hand gripping tightly around his wrist, you were still able to feel at ease as waves after waves of pleasure runs through you.

 

You feel Hoseok coaxing you through it. Not with words but the comforting rub of his thumb on your skin while your orgasm starts subsides. Soothing circles that feels so good that it accidentally makes your mouth fall open and slip out a rather loud _and_ lewd moan.

 

With that, your legs snaps shuts as your eyes snap open.

 

Although you feel several pairs of eyes on you now, none of them matters except the one in front of you, pinning you into place.

 

The lazy smirk that spreads on Hoseok’s lips causes a feeling to stir up inside you. A warm and light feeling that has a joyful giggle bubbling out of your mouth.

 

Hoseok starts chuckle as well, his gaze glancing down to…

 

Your phone.

 

_Oh shit…_ You totally forgot you are streaming.

 

Luckily your viewers didn’t notice your lack of attention on them, a whole lot of them tipping tokens because of the way you came so beautifully in front of them.

 

“Wow, thank you guys so much for all the—”

 

“I, uh…” You get cut off by the deep, unfamiliar voice. Both you and Hoseok turn your heads towards him, the man who approached your table. It is the cute guy works there who seems to want to be anywhere but there, and unlike before, is unable to look you in the eyes. “I’m sorry but…” He glances back over his shoulder where his coworkers and all the other patrons are glancing at your table in either pure distaste or amusement, and the turns back to glance between you - for a quick second, his ears burning red when he does so - then to Hoseok. “I have to ask the two of you to leave…”

 

You exchange a look with Hoseok and you could tell he is holding back a laugh which makes you bite back your own giddy giggle.Though you feel like you _should_ be embarrassed right now, you’re not even a little bit at all.

 

“Oh, it’s no problem! We’ll be leaving now,” you babble, flashing the cute guy a grin even though he isn’t even looking at you. While you gather up your things and say a quick sorry and goodbye to your stream before turning your phone off, Hoseok stands up to wait at your side of the table.

 

When you are up and ready as well, Hoseok takes his place behind you as a measure to block the view of the wet stain on the back of your dress that he correctly guess is there. The two of you walk a bit, but Hoseok places his hand on your hip and stops the two of you beside the cute guy first. He places his other hand on the uncomfortable Boss Juice employee’s shoulder, pats twice and jests, “There’s a little bit too much kale in your smoothies, buddy… You might want to cut it down.”

 

Then he is leading you down the aisle towards the front door, now with both of his hands on either side of your waist, feeling the way you shake slightly from how you are trying so hard not to laugh out loud at his unnecessary comment to the Boss Juice guy. It certainly helped the walk not feel like one of shame.

 

Though once out the door, neither of your can contain it any longer, and you both burst out laughing. Hoseok drops his hands from your hips to slap his palm on his face, while you twirl around to slap his upper arm.

 

“Why are you so rude?!” You ask through fits of laughter. You cross your arms and let out a _hmmmph_. “He is so cute and embarrassed and you just made it worse!”

 

Hoseok mirrors your stance, crossing his arms as well, a smirk quirking up the corner of his lips when he sees the adoable frown you throw his way. “Cute? You know who I now _just_ realized who he kind of reminds me of… Taehyung.”

 

“What?! Oh my god, why are you trying to ruin Boss Juice guy for me?!”

 

“Oh, come _on_ … Taehyung is obviously _waaaaay_ better looking than that guy!”

 

“In what universe?!”

 

“In every universe — what the— ?”

 

A person busting out the door of Boss Juice and stumbling in front of you catches Hoseok by surprise.

 

It’s the cute guy, his hands on his bent knees and trying to catch his breath.

 

Once he has, he straightens up and turns to face you.

 

“I’m really sorry for what happened back there,” He says, pointing a thumb back at the store. “We got a couple complaints so I had to…”

 

“Don’t worry…” You laugh, shaking your head.“It was… Warranted.”

 

“Okay, cool, cool… But I have to say sorry again… I hope I didn’t embarrass you or anything…”

 

“No, it’s all good!” You chirp and his lips spreads in a pretty smile. Though as much as you hate to admit it…Hoseok is right, he does remind you a bit of Taehyung.

 

You throw a playful glare at Hoseok, but his expression is hard to read, glancing between you and Boss Juice guy with a straight face. He was oddly looking awkward in his place, which isn’t like Hoseok, but you brush it off to turn back Boss Juice guy.

 

_Still cuter than Taehyung though_ , you sigh dreamily to yourself as he takes a step towards you, your heart speeding up. He holds a card out for you take, and you do. It’s a Boss Juice stamp card, all ten circles stamped out for a free drink.

 

He hands another one to Hoseok who honestly looks so surprised to be given one as well. “I know it’s not much but…”

 

“It’s great, thanks!” Hoseok says genuinely, his heart-shaped smile brightening up.

 

“Awesome, I’m glad!” Boss Juice guy exclaims to Hoseok. Then his attention is on you again, all of the sudden shy, “I also, uh… Want to ask you something…”

 

You nod, awaiting the question eagerly. Does he want to take you out on a date? Your number? Whichever it is… You wouldn’t say no!

 

“Can I have your autograph? I’m a _huuuuge_ fan of yours, Cherry!”

 

Oh…

 

“Kay…” You answer robotically, and you hear Hoseok coughing - no doubt as cover up for him actually laughing at you right now. And you know what? He could laugh all he wants because this… This might not be the outcome you wanted but it’s still pretty… Alright, you guess.

 

So more enthusiastically, you answer, ”Yeah, sure, why not?”

 

From his pocket, Boss Juice guy pulls out another stamp card but one without any stamps and a pen. Once they’re both in your hands, you ask him for his name as you grab Hoseok’s arm, forcing him to turn around so you could write on his back. Hoseok does with a roll of his eyes.

 

“Lucas,” Boss Juice guy answers excitedly, watching you write a sweet little message on the card for him. “But you might know me as bighorsedick69!”

 

Yup, he is definitely ruined for you now.

 

Hoseok makes a strangled choking sound, so while gritting your teeth together, you hit his back three times to “help” him out.

 

“Oh… Are you?” You ask, as friendly as you could but inside, you are literally dying to get out this situation.

 

“Yeah, I’ve been watching you since you first got Jacob!”

 

“Jacob?” Hoseok questions curiously.

 

“Yeah, her knot dild—”

 

“Thank you for watching me!” You tell Lucas as you quickly hand him back the card and pen. “I really appreciate all the tokens you’ve tipped me so much!”

 

“No, thank _you_ … for… you know…” Lucas looks you up and down, turning pink. “Being you.”

 

You nod, smile strained and tight. “Mmhmm.”

 

“Well, I have to get back to work… But it’s so nice to meet you, Cherry!” Lucas says gleefully, walking back towards the door of Boss Juice.

 

“You too!” You finger gun his way.

 

He giggles, then address Hoseok, “Oh and thanks for the kale tip!”

 

Hoseok waves. “No problem, bighorsed—”

 

You elbow his stomach hard, and he keels over slightly with an ‘ _oof_ ’, clutching his stomach. Not caring, you just wave and smile at Lucas until he is back inside.

 

“I thought you said it was weird to name inanimate objects…” Hoseok says, groaning in pain but still a smirk plays on his lips. You just grumble incoherently in response as you take out your phone from your purse to check your messages. It has been insistently buzzing for the last 5 minutes.

 

It’s your girls, all of them hoping things went well after you abruptly went off stream and also congratulating you for you very successful first public camshow. According to them, your viewers loved it and can’t wait for more.

 

After a loud and joyful squeal, you squeeze your hand around Hoseok’s wrist to tell him the good news. Though wincing due to your iron grip, Hoseok finds himself beaming, captivated as he watches you talk hurriedly and zealously.

 

“… And apparently, I got like at least three thousand or more dollars after turned off the stream,” you conclude as the two of you are walking back to his car. “I’ll send you your half when it all checks out.”

 

Hoseok’s smile falls, shaking his head in confusion. “My half?” Hoseok stops in his tracks. You don’t realize, still walking along, until you hear him say behind you, “No, you don’t have to pay me.”

 

When you turn around, you are faced with a frowning Hoseok, looking disconcerted.

 

You walk back towards him, lightening the mood with a chuckle. “Of course I do! I owe so much for doing this with me and I can’t thank you enough…” The soft smile you give him makes his stomach flutter. “I couldn’t have done it without you, Hoseok.”

 

“Still…” Hoseok trails off, rubbing his hand against the nape of his neck as he looks off to the side. “You don’t have to pay me…”

 

Maybe not… But it’s an advice that Sunmi gave you and you always listen to Sunmi. Even though you know Hoseok isn’t the type of person who will one day decide to try to ruin you if the two of you ever have a fall out over money like what happened to Sunmi’s friend and other cam personalities, you still do want to pay him for being there for you today.

 

“I want to… Please, please, please, let me?” You ask, eyes wide and pleading, your hands lacing together. Hoseok grunts, dissatisfied with his weak will because the adorable look you are giving him is _actually_ working. “Because if i don’t…. I would feel bad if I ask you…”

 

Brow raising, he urges, “Ask me what?”

 

“Ask you…’nother sho… me…” you mumble so soft and sheepishly that Hoseok only caught a couple words, though it was enough to piece together what you were really trying to say. He bites his lip to stop himself from grinning like an absolute fool. He couldn’t believe you wanted to invite him along for another show because despite this one being successful, it is safe to say that it was also pretty rough and rocky from start to finish.

 

“I know when we discussed it, this was only going to be a one time thing but—”

 

“Five percent.”

 

You stop for a few second, not comprehending, then dumbly reply, “Huh?”

 

Hoseok laughs, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Every show we do together, I just want five percent.”

 

“That’s too little!” You whine petulantly. “Forty-five.”

 

“Ten.”

 

“Forty.”

 

“Fifteen… And that’s as high as I’ll go.”

 

“Hoseok…” You glare, but he just shrugs as an answer. You groan, knowing he is not going to budge. ”Fine, fifteen.”

 

Hoseok livens up at his win, takes his hand out his pocket and sticks his palm out towards you. “We got a deal then.”

 

Huffing in defeat, you shake his hand languidly.

 

It’s settled then, you’ll be doing more shows with Hoseok…

 

A rather silly feeling twirls around your tummy at the thought of it.

 

You shake it off, dropping his hand to resume heading to his car. “Oh, and next time… Please leave Jerry at home.”

 

Hoseok glances down and frowns bitterly, “Fine… But only if you bring Jacob!”

 

“Shut up, Hoseok!”

 

Laughing like an absolute madman with his head thrown back, Hoseok jogs past you to his car.

 

It’s strange to you how oddly normal the two of you still with each other after the show. It’s a nice feeling though, knowing that you have someone like Hoseok, someone who can make you feel safe and comfortable and happy in your own skin.

 

Tilting your head to the side, you watch him, grinning to yourself.

 

When Hoseok gets beside the driver’s door, he puts on his yellow sunglasses while waving for you to hurry. “Come on, I’ll treat you for some milkshake and fries!”

 

Cupping your hand around your mouth, you call out, “It better be chocolate!” while also making haste of your footsteps.

 

Hoseok rolls his eyes playfully, “I wasn’t born yesterday, Y/N.”

 

Giggling, the two of your share cheerful smiles before getting into his car.

 

You can’t hardly wait for the next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this was worth the wait!! also the next chapter has my favorite scene out of the whole series, hopefully i could do what i envisioned in my head justice :')!!
> 
> also, i want to remind you guys i have a curiouscat!! please feel free to ask characters muse asks for any of my stories - or any questions at all (like if you are curious about my wips or what not). 
> 
> thank you for reading, i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. the next story i'll be updating is probably cut to the feeling :) !
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/minrosies) / [livejournal](https://minlouvre.livejournal.com/) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/minrosies)


End file.
